Repurcussions
by SNikkiP
Summary: On their honeymoon, Edward refuses to have sex with Bella. So she leaves him and runs into the waiting arms of her sun. But something happens, which forces her to reevaluate the choice she has made for her forever.
1. Calling All Artists Edit with email

DO YOU DRAW?

HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENTER A CONTEST?

THIS CONTEST WILL RUN UNTIL I AM FINISHED WRITING THE SERIES.

I JUST HAD AN IDEA, THOUGH.

IF YOU CAN DRAW REASONABLY WELL, THEN THIS IS FOR YOU.

PICK A CHAPTER, ANY CHAPTER.

DRAW A PICTURE OF YOUR FAVORITE SCENE FROM THAT CHAPTER.

DRAWINGS MAY DRAWN IN ANY FORM, BUT **MUST** BE A DRAWING, AND CAN BE COLOR OR BLACK AND WHITE, WHATEVER TAKES YOUR FANCY.

I WILL PICK ONE DRAWING FROM EACH CHAPTER SENT TO ME TO BE THE WINNER.

THOSE WINNERS WILL GET A TYPED UP VERSION OF MY STORY, AUTOGRAPHED, ALONG WITH A PICTURE OF MYSELF.

THE ARTIST OF THE BEST PICTURE OUT OF ALL THOSE I RECEIVE WILL GET SOMETHING EVEN MORE SPECIAL (WHICH MIGHT TAKE AWHILE TO DO, BUT REST ASSURED YOU **WILL** GET IT. I JUST DON'T WANT TO REVEAL WHAT IT IS – _IT'S A SURPRISE_).

ANYWAY, GET TO DRAWING!

AND LIKE I SAID, THIS CONTEST WILL RUN UNTIL I AM FINISHED WITH THE SERIES, SO TAKE YOUR TIME, BUT SEND ME YOUR PICTUERS AT ANY TIME. JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL NOT PICK ANY WINNERS UNTIL THE CONTEST IS CONCLUDED.

KEEP IN MIND PLEASE, THOUGH, THAT YOUR PICTURE **MUST** BE RELEVANT TO MY STORY LINE, AND A SCENE FROM MY STORY.

YOU MUST INCLUDE WHAT CHAPTER AND SCENE INSPIRED YOUR DRAWING, AND (PREFERABLY BUT OPTIONALLY) WHY YOU CHOSE TO DRAW THIS SCENE.

YOU MUST ALSO INCLUDE YOUR REAL NAME, ALONG WITH YOUR FANFICTION SCREENNAME, AND YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. IF YOU ARE SELECTED AS A WINNER, I WILL GET THE REST OF YOUR INFORMATION AT THAT TIME.

THE EMAIL ADDRESS YOU MAY SEND YOUR ENTRIES TO IS:

I HOPE TO SEE SOME ENTRIES SOON, BUT LIKE I SAID, TAKE YOUR TIME. :)

HAPPY DRAWING!


	2. Ch 01 Painful Denial

**Chapter 01 ~ My Jacob**

Excerpt from Breaking Dawn, Ch. 5: Isle Esme Pg. 97-98

I gritted my teeth, and the question I meant to ask came out sounding like an accusation. "You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?"

He hesitated, then half-smiled and raised his hand to stroke my cheek. His fingers lingered softly on my skin, and I couldn't help leaning my face into his palm.

"You know that not what I meant."

He sighed and dropped his hand. "I know. And you're right." He paused, lifting his chin slightly. And then he spoke again with firm conviction. "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again."

Excerpt from Breaking Dawn, Ch. 6: Distractions Pg. 105-107

"Maybe this island is the problem. It's really _bright_ here."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. No, not yet. Can't we stay awhile longer?"

"We can stay as long as you want, Bella," he promised me.

"When does the semester start? I wasn't paying attention before."

He sighed. He may have started humming again, too, but I was under before I could be sure.

~*~

Later, when I awoke in the dark, it was with shock. The dream had been so very real . . . so vivid, so sensory. . . . I gasped aloud, now, disoriented in the dark room. Only a second ago, it seemed, I had been under the brilliant sun.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, his arms tight around me, shaking me gently. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Oh," I gasped again. Just a dream. Not real. To my utter astonishment, tears overflowed from my eyes without warning, gushing down my face.

"Bella!" he said – louder, alarmed now. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears from my hot cheeks with cold, frantic fingers, but others followed.

"It was only a dream." I couldn't contain the low sob that broke in my voice. The senseless tears were disturbing, but I couldn't get control of the staggering grief that gripped me. I wanted so badly for the dream to be real.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." He rocked me back and forth, a little too fast to soothe. "Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real."

"Not a nightmare." I shook my head, scrubbing the back of my hand against my eyes. "It was a _good_ dream." My voice broke again.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked bewildered.

"Because I woke up," I wailed, wrapping my arms around his neck in a chokehold and sobbing into his throat.

He laughed once at my logic, but the sound was tense with concern.

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real," I cried. "I _wanted_ it to be real."

"Tell me about it," he urged. "Maybe that will help."

"We were on the beach. . . ." I trailed off, pulling back to look with tear-filled eyes at his anxious angel's face, dim in the darkness. I stared at him broodingly as the unreasonable grief began to ebb.

"And?" he finally prompted.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, torn. "Oh, Edward . . ."

"Tell me, Bella," he pleaded, eyes wild with worry at the pain in my voice.

But I couldn't. Instead I clutched my arms around his neck again and locked my mouth with his feverishly. It wasn't desire at all – it was need, acute to the point of pain. His response was instant but quickly followed by his rebuff.

He struggled with me as gently as he could in his surprise, holding me away, grasping my shoulders.

"No, Bella," he insisted, looking at me as if he was worried that I'd lost my mind.

My arms dropped, defeated, the bizarre tears spilling in a fresh torrent down my face, a new sob rising in my throat. He was right – I must be crazy.

He stared at me with confused, anguished eyes.

"I'm s-s-s-orry," I mumbled.

But he pulled me to him then, hugging me tightly to his marble chest.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" His moan was agonized.

"Please," I said, my plea muffled against his skin. "Please, Edward?"

* * *

End of Excerpt

* * *

Edward put his head in his hands, a look of pure pain on his face. He looked up at me, and if vampires could cry, he would've had tears streaming down his face. He was silent, just staring at me – his wife – sadness and regret painfully evident. "I just can't, Bella," he whispered, barely audible. "I can't risk hurting you again. I just . . . can't." He sounded defeated now, but I held no sympathy for him. My face had turned to stone.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally figured out how to open my mouth again, and through the blurry haze of anger that consumed me, I said four words: "Take me home, Edward." I looked down at the bedspread while I said it, so I wouldn't have to see the expression on his face. When he spoke, he sounded in even more pain than before.

"I thought you wanted to stay for a –"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "I changed my mind. I want to go home – to Charlie." I said this, because I didn't want him to misunderstand and take me to his family's house. I didn't think I could handle all the vampires with astute understanding and intuition. Besides, Alice would no doubt already know what was happening, and I didn't think I could face her right now.

Edward was silent for the longest stretch yet. After what felt like another eternity, he simply said, "Okay."

~*~

Edward had everything packed and our flight scheduled within an hour. We would be leaving Isle Esme late that night. We would catch the flight back to the states around one o'clock a.m., and then probably be back in Washington by five or six. Edward did his best to keep his distance from me. He knew – figuratively speaking, as he couldn't read my mind – my emotional turmoil. Being, technically, over a hundred years old, he probably understood it a lot better than me.

Why couldn't Edward just understand what I needed? Even after all the time I'd spent with him, him constantly reassuring me, I still had a million insecurities that would not die. Whatever his reasons for it, he had denied me, and that hurt worse than any pain I had ever known. I needed to be held, needed to be told I was beautiful. Sexy. Irresistible. And Edward was denying me the reassurance I so desperately craved.

I sat in the living room – the white room that now held so many memories for me – and absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the television. My mind registered only that there were moving pictures (some in colors, others black and white), and barely that. My thoughts were churning inside my head, making it impossible to focus on the words.

What was I going to do now?

My choice to go home – not to the Cullens' house, but to my father's house – brought up a whole heap of questions I didn't know how to answer yet. What would I tell my father when I showed up on his doorstep, without my husband? That I left him because he wouldn't have sex with me? '_That would be an interesting conversation,'_ my mind thought sarcastically. But was that really what this was? Was I really leaving Edward? Maybe for a short time, while he got his priorities in shape. Definitely not forever. I couldn't handle the prospect of losing Edward forever. Not again.

But where would I go? Because whatever I had said to Edward, I knew deep down I had no intention of going to Charlie for . . . what? Help? Yeah, right. Get help with my marriage to a vampire, a creature I would soon become, from my divorced father. And I definitely couldn't go to any of my friends. Try explaining the situation to teenagers who had barely had a serious boyfriend or girlfriend, let alone had any desire to even think about marriage at their age.

There was only one person who knew about the whole situation – Edward being a vampire, and me planning on becoming one. The only person who I would not have to explain anything to. He would know all about it and I could only talk to him about the things that mattered. But would he even want to talk to me about them? When he'd found out at the wedding what we were planning . . . . I don't remember ever seeing him that upset and angry. Would he sympathize and comfort me? Or would I get a big, fat, _I told you so_? I didn't know the answer, but I knew I had to try. I had to try to talk to him.

My sun.

My Jacob.


	3. Ch 02 Endless Silence

**Chapter 02 ~ Endless Silence**

I stopped flipping channels on the television, set the remote on the coffee table, and decided to just give up trying to focus on anything besides my scrambled thoughts. Edward had finished flitting around the house, had finished packing things, and was now in the process of taking things out to the boat we had arrived here in. I knew we were getting ready to leave, but was not anticipating the ride back to shore. Nor was I anticipating our trip home. In fact, it was making me apprehensive and, frankly, I was dreading it.

Edward came in from outside. I looked at him and was more than a little shocked to see the so utterly dejected expression on his face. I understood his feelings very well, but that still didn't mean I felt any sympathy for him. 5 knew I had hurt him, but he had hurt me too. I was probably wrong, but it felt like he only cared about his own pain, like he couldn't spare any thoughts for mine.

Those thoughts hurt even more than the denial.

His voice, quiet and strained, broke the silence. "Are you ready to go?" It was flat, a monotone, and I knew he was trying desperately to control his emotions.

All I could do was nod.

I pushed myself up off the couch with the palms of my hands, and made my way slowly towards him where he stood framed in the doorway. I stared down at the carpet, watching myself place one foot in front of another. When my gaze landed on his feet, I chanced a glance upward. He was staring over at the wall, but I could tell his face was set. He'd wiped all outward emotion from his face. It pained me to see him that way but, even though I hate to admit it, I was in too much pain myself to even . . . care.

I had never been the type of person I was feeling like right now. I had never been able to stand any living creature in any type of pain. I had not even been one of those kids who tortured ants with a magnifying glass, never being able to stomach the thought of even those small creatures in pain, burning alive. But now . . . it felt like I was a completely different person. In that moment, I didn't even recognize myself.

Edward didn't look at me, so I walked past him and headed to the boat, laden down with our bags. When I got a few steps pass him, I heard the unmistakable ring tone from his cell phone telling him that Alice was calling - he'd programmed a different one in for each of his family members, and I had come to know hers by heart. I turned to look at him, a strange and sudden fear coursing through me. I tried not to let it show on my face, but I think I was unsuccessful. He gave me a fleeting look, took his phone from his pocket, and . . . silenced it. I didn't know what to make of it, and he said nothing, so I turned around and continued on my way. The only thing I could think of was that he wasn't ready to face his sister yet, either.

The journey back to shore was a completely silent affair. After we got there, he jumped out onto the dock, tied the boat, and helped me out before jumping back in to get the bags.

~*~

I was in a daze. I honestly could not remember how we'd gotten on this plane. I had no memory of any of it. But we were on our way home. That's all that mattered. I had convinced myself that all I needed to do was do some thinking. I needed to sort out my life, my desires, my needs, and figure out the way I wanted my life to go. Before, it had been so simple. I would become a vampire and never have to leave Edward's side again. I would finally be his equal, and he would no longer have to treat me like a glass that's going to break if you touch it the wrong way. Marrying him was his stipulation for changing me himself. My stipulation was to make love to him before I turned into a blood-drinking-frenzied-monster for who knew how long. He'd agreed to that. I'd gone through on my end of the bargain (which, I'll admit, was not so bad as I'd originally thought it would be), but he had shot me down when I'd asked him for his end of the bargain.

It was unthinkable to me. I didn't understand his logic. If he was going to be this way about one little aspect of our life together, especially something we'd already done once before - and done amazingly, at that - what was the rest of our life going to be like? Was this how it was always going to be? Would he promise me things, only to rip his promises right out from underneath my feet, leaving me hurt and confused?

If this was how it was going to be, I didn't know if I could walk down that road anymore.

I didn't know if being with Edward was the right thing for me to do anymore.

There. I'd said it.

And just the thought was ripping my insides apart.

But I had to be true to myself. I couldn't pretend our fiasco of a honeymoon hadn't happened.

I hated myself, but I wanted to be with someone who had never let me down before. I wanted to be with the someone that had fought for me. Fought and lost, or so it seemed. God, what was I saying? How could I even be thinking about this? I didn't understand my own mind concept. I had married Edward, but my mind was playing with the possibility of . . . Jacob. What would life be like with my sun? He wouldn't have to be careful with me. God knew he hadn't been when we'd kissed right before the fight with the newborns. The feelings I'd felt at that moment rushed back to me tenfold, and my heart almost burst with the sudden flood of emotion. Fuck, what was wrong with me? Since I had met Edward Cullen and finally understood what he was, I had not thought about anything but becoming a vampire like him, and spending the rest of my . . . existence . . . with him. I had wanted nothing more than that. A few days had changed everything. How? I still didn't understand it. One disappointment (albeit a big, humongous one), and I was ready to run away from my loving husband and into the arms of another man? One that loved me, too, though . . . . I was too confused to know what was right, which is stupid to say . . . think . . . because it was really common sense. To anyone other than a VERY confused eighteen-year-old human girl married to a vampire that was too afraid to try to have sex with her again.

Maybe I just needed to see Jacob again. Maybe I just needed to see him, and think about all the time I had spent with Edward, to realize that Edward really was the one I wanted to be with forever. But was I willing to hurt Jacob again in the process? Would seeing me again kill him more than my words of wanting another man ever had? But what if my fears were warranted? What if I really did have feelings for Jake that were relevant? That wouldn't go away? That wouldn't be fair to Edward. I shouldn't marry him if there was a chance I really wanted to be with someone else - his enemy and competitor, for that matter. And I couldn't take the plunge to become a vampire without finding out my minds true focus. What would happen if I never stopped loving Jake? I would not be able to truly be with Edward, which would make him unhappy, and I would not be able to go back to Jake as a vampire. That would be impossible.

But what would Jake do if I told him there was a chance, however small, for him to win . . . me? Would he fight back again? Or would he turn me away, disgusted that I couldn't make up my mind?

I didn't know the answer, but I felt like I needed to find out. If it was the last thing I ever did.

~*~

The plane began its descent, and a few minutes later touched down on the tarmac. Edward had been silent the entire time, and I had not broken the never-ending silence either. I had been wrestling with myself the entire way home, trying to figure out what to do with myself. I still was not sure.

We had told no one we were coming home, so I didn't expect anyone to be waiting for us. So I was more than a little surprised with a small, pixie-like figure with short, black hair was waiting for us just beyond the barrier. I froze, mid-step. Edward stopped as well, still not looking at me. It was excruciating, this silence, and I decided to break it at last. However, this would not be something he would want in any way to hear, but something I had to say to preserve my sanity.

"Edward? Do you mind if I get a . . . taxi or something to go home? By myself? I just really need to think about . . . some things, okay?"

He stood there for a moment, still in utter silence, his face set in stone, before giving a small nod. He reached out with a single finger, ran it down my face from forehead to jaw, before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I admit, I was almost undone right then and there. But I had to get my bearings. "I love you, Bella. Come back to me, love."

I didn't know what to really say to that, so I just said, "I love you, too. I'll . . . call you . . . when I'm ready to talk."

He nodded again, turned around, and walked away. I stared past his figure to Alice, who was standing there with hurt and confusion etched so deeply into her face it might never go away. I gave her a small smile I knew she would see, turned around, and walked away myself.


	4. Ch 03 My Jacob, My Sun

**Chapter 03 ~ My Jacob, My Sun**

Slowly, as slowly as I needed my feet to go so I could keep them from shaking, I walked down one of the airport's hallway towards an escalator that would lead to the ground floor. I could feel eyes focused on my back, but I did not turn around. I only concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, and making sure the tears that were welling up behind my eyes and threatening to break free, did not do so. I made it to the escalator in one piece, though I felt anything but. I stepped on the top step and stood there, as I was whisked away to the ground floor.

The second floor of the airport had been almost creepily devoid of people. It was, I had to remember, in the wee hours of the morning. The ground floor, however, was the polar opposite. Men and women in crisp - if slightly wrinkled - business suits walked briskly past, chatting nonstop on their cell phones while glancing occasionally at their expensive watches. Bleary-eyed parents pushing luggage carts laden with bags and carrying small (sometimes wailing, sometimes sleeping) children. Watching the latter, I was flooded with the agonizing truth that, if I were to stay with Edward, I would never have that. I'd never really thought about, let alone wanted, children, so I had no idea where this sudden longing had come from. I pushed it hurriedly from my mind, and stepped off the escalator when I reached the bottom.

I walked to the luggage rack, and collected my suitcase when it passed by me. I looked around, but did not see Alice or Edward anywhere. Either they had already come here and gone, or they were waiting for me to leave. I had an inkling that it was the latter, that Edward was giving me the space I'd requested so I could think.

Thank God my suitcase had wheels.

I walked towards the automatic double doors that led to the sidewalk outside, pulling my suitcase behind me. When I got through the doors and out onto the sidewalk, I saw that there were a bunch of taxis lined up, almost bumper-to-bumper, just waiting on someone to get in and tell them where to go. I trudged on, and had almost put my hand on the top of the car so I could lean in and ask the driver to pop the trunk, when I was rudely shoved aside. A man in a business suit - this one with no wrinkles, just creases by what I could see - and carrying a rather ostentatious and expensive-looking briefcase, opened up the back door and disappeared inside. Two seconds later, the taxi squealed away from the curb and merged with the traffic.

Normally, something like that would have thoroughly pissed me off but, in my current state of mind, I couldn't seem to muster up the energy to even care. I just stood there for a second, my hand still stupidly outstretched, before backing away from the curb and rolling my suitcase to the next taxi back. This one had the windows rolled up, so I rapped on the front passenger one and, when he looked up - from his cell phone, no less - I motioned for him to roll down the window.

"Could you pop the trunk for me, please?" I asked in a timid voice. I wished I sounded more sure of myself. He stared at me for a moment, almost as if he were studying me, before nodding and reaching his left hand down to pull the lever that would release the lid on the trunk. I heard the pop and walked slowly to the back of the car, heaving my suitcase up and into the trunk when I got there. After I got it in there and closed the trunk with a snap, I walked around and got into the backseat of the taxi. I told him my father's address, and leaned my head back against the seat as we pulled away from the curb.

I was starting to go into a daze. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I had come home early from my honeymoon, and I was leaving the airport alone. Without my husband. And I was going to do . . . what? I had no idea. I didn't know what to do or, really, where to go. I didn't think I could tell Charlie what had really happened. I mean . . . how do you even begin to talk to your dad about . . . sex? But he would ask questions, certainly. I couldn't hide from the fact that I'd left Edward from him (however temporary or permanent my decision turned out to be). At this point, I had no idea what I would say to him, but I knew I would have to think of something.

I must've fallen asleep (which had seemed impossible to me at the moment), because the next thing I knew, the car was jerking to a stop, forcing me to wake up. Or maybe it was the fact that my head slammed forward into the window separating the driver from the passengers. Either way, I was definitely awake, and now I had a headache.

"Sorry about that," the driver said, looking at me through his rearview mirror. "I've always had a problem with that; it really pisses the customers off. You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, a hint of sarcasticness evident in my tone.

I looked out the window at the house that was so familiar to me. There were no lights on inside, from what I could see. Charlie's cruiser was not parked out front, so he must've gone to work already. I didn't think I could face an empty house. An inquisitive Charlie was one thing, but the silence would crush my already tattered soul to pieces - or so it felt like. I don't know how long I sat there, not saying anything, just looking at the house.

"Erm . . . . You all right, Miss?"

The taxi driver's voice ripped me out of my thoughts abruptly. I shook my head to clear it a little. "Yeah, sorry."

"No problem. You owe me -"

I cut him off. "I just need to put my bag inside. Then I need you to take me somewhere else."

"Erm . . . alright, I guess." He looked a bit suspicious. "Where's this address?"

"I'll tell you as we go."

"Whatever floats your boat. I gotta leave the meter running, though. Rules, you understand."

"Sure, sure, whatever. Can you pop the trunk, please?"

He did, and I got out the car as quickly as I could. After I got my suitcase out of the trunk, I drug it up to the house, got the key out from underneath the mat, and unlocked the door. The house was eerie, as always, when empty. I would get this over with as soon as possible.

I walked into the kitchen, leaving my suitcase by the table. Grabbing a piece of scrap paper and a pencil from off the counter, I leaned on it and wrote Charlie a short note.

_Dad,_

_Edward and I got in a . . . fight. I'll explain later. Please no third degree, though. I'm probably going to be in town for a little while, hope it's okay to stay here. If not, you can tell me later. I'm going to see a . . . couple of friends of mine. Be back in a little bit. Maybe I'll make dinner, for old time's sake._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

Figuring that was satisfactory enough, I left it on the counter for him to see, then walked back outside, locking the front door behind me. I made my way back to the cab and got in the back again. Shutting the door behind me, I said, "Keep going straight, and pick up the speed, alright? I need to get somewhere in a hurry."

Twenty minutes later, I felt immense relief as we crossed the treaty line. Rain started coming down in humongous drops. I would think it might've been a bad one, if I wasn't so used to it raining for a few minutes and then quitting.

"Washington, huh?" the driver said. "If you don't like the weather, wait five minutes."

I said nothing to him, and he shut up. That was just fine with me. My throat seemed to be clogging up. It felt like I had something big stuck in it. And that annoying prickling behind my eyes was threatening me again. What was happening to me? How many times had I been here? Why was it all of a sudden trying to make me act like someone had just . . . I don't know . . . died? "Go down this hill and make a left. Go until the road ends. It's a little red house."

"You got it."

Two minutes from his house, I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears started coursing down my cheeks, though they were silent tears. When he pulled to a stop in front of the house I now realized I had missed so much (or was it the people who lived there that I missed? or both?) I threw a wad of money to him through the little hole in the middle of the window. I knew it was way more than what I owed him, but I didn't care. The money didn't matter to me so much as the person I could see tracing the outline to forest ahead. Russet-colored skin. Jet-black hair. My sun.

"Miss, this is too much -"

"Keep it," I squeaked out, opening the door and hurtling through. I slammed it shut behind me, and I almost didn't even register the taxi turning around and leaving. I didn't care about anything except for that one person.

I was soaked within seconds, but I didn't care.

"JACOB!!" I yelled, as loud as I possibly could. The figured halted, frozen. Slowly, he turned, and I could almost make out from here the look of shock and awe that covered his face. I kept running. "JAKE!" He was running, too, now. He was much faster than me, and reached me within seconds. I ran into his chest, wrapping my arms around him as I sobbed. He tentatively put his arms around me in a shocked hug. Pushing me back a little so he could look at me, he brushed a soaking tendril of hair from my face and just stared, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if it were a dream.

"_Bella_."

We looked into each others eyes, and by the way he said my name I knew I'd come home.


	5. Ch 04 La Tua Cantante

**Chapter 04 ~ La Tua Cantante**

**Edward's POV**

Even though I couldn't read her thoughts, even though I had never been able to read her thoughts, I had known my Bella for what felt like forever, and she was an open book to me. I know what she was thinking. I could tell by her expression. It was almost as if she despised me in that moment. I cannot say that I blame her. I had promised her something, the only big thing she had ever asked me for, and - when the time came - I had not been able to follow through. I had not had the . . . strength . . . to go through with it. Not again. I could not risk hurting her. Her safety and well-being meant more to me than anything. Even though it was impossible, I could almost feel the bile welling up in my mouth every time I caught sight of the still-visible bruises on her pale skin - the bruises I had put there.

I disgusted myself.

I could not do that again. Not to my Bella. Not to myself.

So I had told her no. I had denied her. Rejected her. I had said no, and I knew that I was hurting her more than anyone had ever hurt her. Including myself, when I had left her, promising never to return. I had hurt her worse than that.

Which disgusted me even further. It seemed that no matter what I did I was hurting her. It was like a disease - I couldn't seem to stop.

So, though it hurt me to watch my wife, my soul mate, my love, walk away from me in that airport, without even one glance back, though I was hurting too, could feel my insides ripping themselves apart, leaving a huge gaping hole inside of me . . . I understood her. That's crazy, isn't it? What husband can say they understand it when their wife leaves them, for whatever reason? But I could. I could honestly say that I knew what was going through her mind.

Without a word to Alice, I turned and walked to an escalator in the opposite direction she had gone. She needed space, had asked me for space, and I wasn't about to deny her anything else. I didn't think she could have handled it if I had.

I knew Alice was behind me, walking as slowly as I, us moving along slower than most humans do, but I did not say anything to her. I just kept on walking. Alice made no move to say anything to me, nor to touch me, not to give me any type of comfort. She knew (I read her mind) that if she did, I would lose it right there in the middle of that airport. Whether I would just drop to the floor unmoving, or storm and rage until the building was a pile of rubble and the humans inside were ripped to shreds, even I didn't know. It was nice to consider either option. It kept my mind off of what was really threatening to invade my mind. The intense despair was threatening to course through me with a force that could not be stopped. But I would not let it. Not right now, anyway. I would at least wait until we were in the safe confines of our hidden home. Not until then would I show my true feelings on the matter. For now, I wanted to remain indifferent.

We reached the bottom of the escalator and, as I stepped off, I knew I was forcing myself to even take one step after another. Alice disappeared momentarily from my side, returning mere seconds later with my suitcase. I took it mutely from her. I did not trust myself to even utter the words, 'Thank you.' One small word uttered from my mouth could undo me at this point.

We walked on, towards the doors that would lead us to the carport. I read her mind, her showing me where to go mentally, me wanting to be the leader now. As the automatic doors opened with a _whoosh_ and we stepped through, I could only think of one thing as they _whooshed_ shut behind me.

I was leaving the airport . . . without my wife. I started to shake. I dropped my suitcase. I knew in that moment I had to get to car and we had to get home. I couldn't stay here any longer. Alice understood. She picked up the suitcase and gave me a shove in the back. I started moving (as quickly as I dared, as there were people about, going to their own cars. We moved swiftly, making it to the bright yellow Porsche I had gotten for Alice not long ago. I got in the passenger seat, knowing I was in no condition to drive. Alice got in the driver's seat (again, understanding perfectly), and we were off.

The way Alice drove, we made it home in about half the time we normally would have. We pulled into the hidden drive, up the dirt road, and around the yard to the garage. When she had parked inside, I got out of the car, not even bothering to say thank you. I made it into the house and up to my bedroom, shutting the door perhaps a bit too hard because I heard it splinter slightly. I collapsed on my bed. Our bed. The place where memories abounded with Bella and myself.

Oh my God. _Bella!!!_

My wife had left me. Why? Because I didn't want to hurt her? I know she didn't see it that way, but how could she not? How could she not know that I loved her with every grainy fiber of my being? How could she not know that I would give her just about anything she asked for? How could she not know how much I cared?

True, I had left her one time, but again that was to keep her safe. Granted the plan had backfired so badly I knew she was still not one-hundred percent healed from it. But she had been almost there.

And I realized now. She had been almost there. And I had pulled the rug right out from under her feet. I had trampled on her desires, the _one_ thing she desired from me, grinding them into dust.

I was in physical pain now. I curled up into a ball on my bed, and lay there pitifully. I don't know how much longer it was, it could have been hours, even days.

I heard a quiet knock on my door. I raised my head, but said nothing. After a second, the door opened silently, and who should stand there, but Alice. Her face was pained, and if tears were possible for us, I knew they would have been coursing down her face.

"Alice?" I said, muttering the first words I'd said in a little while. I got up from the bed and walked with inhuman speed over to my sister. "_Alice_, what did you see?"

She didn't say anything to me for a moment. Only stared at me with that dejected look on her face. "_It's Bella_," she whispered so quietly I would not have been able to hear her were I a human. I was frozen. What could she had seen about my beloved that would put her in so much pain? "_It's Bella. Her future just . . . disappeared._"

It was then that I knew. I knew where Bella, my wife, my love, my _la tua contante, _had gone.

I crumpled to the floor.

**I know this chapter is shorter, but what can you do? Next chapter will be Jacob's POV, but Bella won't come into it about midway or towards the end, I think. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R. I love to hear what my readers have to say, good or bad. Thank you very much to those of you who have already reviewed. I really appreciate it. ****J**


	6. Ch 05 Come Back to Me

**Chapter 05 ~ Come Back to Me**

**Jacob's POV**

Excerpt from Breaking Dawn, Ch. 4: Gesture Pg. 65-67 (I have changed some words, however, to make it from Jake's point of view.

"What's the holdup?"

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny."

"Kidding, Bells. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a _good_ thing, though," I said, my voice suddenly sounding earnest. I didn't want her to misunderstand my meaning. "Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off!" she snapped. She was suddenly angry, and at first I couldn't think what I had said to make her so. "And _yes_ _I can_ have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

I stopped our slow circling abruptly. I don't think I noticed until that moment that we'd still been dancing anyway. She got a look on her face, like she was sorry for what she'd said, like she was trying to figure out how to fix. That's how Bella was - always trying to do what was best for everyone else. But I couldn't focus on that right now. The fury was already coursing through me, and I knew the inevitable was about to happen.

My eyes felt like they were bulging from my head, and I knew my confused horror was painfully evident to her.

"What?" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"About what . . . ? Jake? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human_? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

She glared at me, but in that moment I didn't care. "I said butt out, Jake. This is _so_ not your business." But it _was_ my business. Or, at least, that's how I felt. She was my Bella. "I shouldn't have . . . we shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private -"

I reached out my hands - that would look enormous to her - and gripped the tops of her arms. My hands reached all the way around, my fingers overlapped. That's how much of a size difference we had.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!"

I shook her. I was hurting her, I knew, and that killed me, but I couldn't seem to make my body obey me and let go of her. I needed to make her understand.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

I shook her again. My hands, which I knew were as tight as tourniquets on her arms, were quivering, sending vibrations deep down into me. I knew they were transferring to her as well.

"Jake - stop!"

The sickly sweet scent of _vampire_ was suddenly painfully more evident.

"Take your hands off her!" The bloodsucker's voice was cold as ice, sharp as razors.

Behind me, there was a low snarl from the black night, and then another, overlapping the first. My "babysitters" had come. Maybe it was a good thing.

"Jake, bro, back away," I heard Seth Clearwater urge. "You're losing it."

I was frozen, my horrified eyes wide and staring. I didn't even feel Seth's hands on me, but I knew they were there.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Now," Cullen snarled.

My hands dropped to my side. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, Bella was standing half a dozen feet away from me, Cullen's arms around her protectively. Two of my babysitters, my brothers I had to remind myself, braced themselves between me and Bella, but they weren't in an aggressive stance. They were just trying to prevent a fight. Yeah right, like they could stop me right now if I couldn't control myself.

And Seth - gangly, fifteen-year-old Seth - had his long arms around my shaking body, and he was tugging me away. If I phased with Seth so close . . . Maybe that's what stopped me, more than anything else.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go."

"I'll kill you," I said, my voice so choked with rage that it was low as a whisper. My eyes, focused on the bloodsucker, burned with fury. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" I shuddered convulsively.

Sam, in his black wolf form, growled sharply.

"Seth, get out of the way," the bloodsucker hissed.

Seth tugged on my arm again. I was so bewildered with rage that Seth was able to yank me a few feet farther back. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon.

Sam joined Seth then. He put his massive head against my chest and shoved.

The three of us - Seth towing, me trembling, Sam pushing - disappeared swiftly into the darkness, and I had the fleeting thought that I might never see Bella again, alive or . . . you might as well call it dead. And I had left things like that. I tried to turn back, but Seth and Sam wouldn't allow it. They tugged and pushed me deeper into the forest, but I could still hear Bella's whispered apology to Quil, and I knew she was aiming it at me.

I slumped forward, pulled away from the two of them, and phased. With that, I took off into the night.

* * *

End of Excerpt (sorry I added so much)

* * *

~*~

I was in a daze. All I did was run. I never wanted to stop. I barely ate or slept, only when it felt like I was about to pass out did I allow myself those luxuries, but only in wolf form. I did not phase back to my human form, and I was slowly beginning to lose myself to the wolf. Before I was gone completely, I reminded myself that I would have to go back home, for my father. He had been okay when I had left before (I mean, he knew how to fend for himself and everything), but he'd gotten lonely without his son there.

I kept going for a little while longer. I didn't know how long I'd been gone. Finally, I resolved myself to what I had to do. I stopped myself mid-rub, skidding to a halt. I stared down at the forest floor, breathing hard, panting. Finally, after I'd gotten my bearings, I turned myself slowly around and began my run back home.

~*~

Our little red house came slowly into view. I stood in the cover of the trees, and looked at it. It held so many memories of my life. This was where I'd lived since I was born. This house, this town. I'd lived, loved . . . and lost here. This was home. And it actually felt good to come back here, however much pain I was in. The pack had followed me home, but could feel from my thoughts that I needed to be alone now. They respected that, and didn't try to talk to me. I walked, still in my wolf form, up to the porch where I'd hidden a pair of cutoff jeans underneath the stairs. Phasing back, I put them on and slumped into the house. I passed my dad, who was sitting in front of the television pretending to watch. I looked at him, and I could tell from his face that I'd hurt him by leaving. Again. I couldn't keep doing that to him. I didn't think he could take any more.

I promised myself right then and there, that no matter what happened I wouldn't leave him again. Resolving myself to that fact (I feared it would be an extremely hard promise to keep), I took a step towards my bedroom. My father's voice stopped me.

"Welcome home, son."

I didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Thanks, Dad." My voice was a monotone, and laced with pain. He didn't say anything else, and neither did I. I just went back to my room to collapse on my bed.

~*~

It was a cloudy day. What else was new? It was always pretty much cloudy here, except for the few days we got some sun, and it wasn't even really warm then. But that suited me just fine. I'd probably die of heat stroke if the temperature got to sixty degrees or above.

I spent my days walking along or in the forest now. I didn't phase. I didn't even talk to the pack in my human form. I just wanted to be alone, and my brothers knew it.

My dad had gone with Charlie for a day of fishing. I knew he wouldn't be back until late that evening, which was just fine with me. Even though another day of silence was slightly depressing, I knew I just needed some space from everyone for awhile.

It started to rain. Huge droplets of it. It felt cool against my skin. I only had my cutoffs on, but it would be stupid of me to put anything else on. I was warm for one thing, and the rain would probably stop anyway by the time I reached the house.

I vaguely heard a car pull up, tires scraping against the gravel and sliding slightly in the newly-wet mud. I didn't even turn around. I didn't care who it was. I heard a car door slam. A few seconds passed.

Then, I heard something that made my heart stop for a second. A voice I had thought never to hear again. A voice that made my soul sour and sing.

"JACOB!!"

I halted, frozen. Slowly, I turned and, I knew, a look of shock and awe was probably plastered across my face. She was running towards me, her chocolate brown eyes were welled up with tears that were spilling down her face and mingling with the raindrops. Her tangled, soaked hair was hanging in strings all around her face. She looked like a wet rat.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"JAKE!"

Unconsciously, I began to run towards her. It didn't take me long to reach her, and she slammed into my chest, wrapping her arms around me as she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her tentatively in a shocked hug. I must be having a dream - the best possible dream - because how could she be here? How could she be here with me when she was supposed to be on her . . . _honeymoon_? I pushed her back a little so I could look at her, brushed a soaking tendril of hair from her face, and just stared. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. Yep, this had to be a dream. But, if it was, I never wanted to wake up.

"_Bella_."

We looked into each others eyes and, I knew in that moment, everything was going to be okay.

**This chapter was a bit longer. I wanted to write a little more because of the excerpt from BD. I hope you liked it. Please r&r. Thanks. ****J**


	7. Ch 06 I Shouldn't Have Come

**Chapter 06 ~ I Shouldn't Have Come**

**I have an inkling to write from Jake's POV again. Hope you like it.**

We stood there for what felt like forever, just staring into each other's eyes. I loved her eyes, her chocolate brown windows to her soul. She was hurting, I could see that. I'd always been able to tell what she was going through. And I knew she was hurting probably worse than she ever had. I held her at the shoulders and just stared, afraid to take my eyes off of her in case she disappeared.

I don't know how long we stood there, but when Bella started to shiver from the cold, I knew I had to get her inside. How would it do for her to have to leave again when I'd just gotten her back? Or had I?

"Can you come in?" I asked her tentatively. My voice sounded soft, softer than it ever had, and laced with an emotion I hadn't truly felt in awhile: hope.

She heard it in my voice, I knew, and nodded. I put my arm around her and led her inside. Leading her to the couch, I gently helped her set down, then draped the blanket that was on the back over her shoulders. She stopped shivering.

"Thanks, Jake."

Her voice was like a drug to me. I was addicted.

"So . . . why are you here?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound accusing. She didn't say anything, just stared at her lap, clutching the blanket tighter around her. I knew she would get warmer a lot quicker if I sat down by her, put my arm around her like I used to do, but I didn't know if I could handle myself being that close to her right now.

After a few moments, when she still didn't say anything, I said, "Bells?" prompting her. The use of my nickname for her seemed to jolt her out of her reverie.

She looked at me, the saddest look imaginable in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was in a whisper and, if I hadn't been a wolf with superhuman hearing, I would've had to ask her to repeat herself. "_I had to see you, Jake. _Something . . . happened . . . and . . . _I just needed to see you._"

"What happened to you, Bells?" I said, and unable to restrain myself any longer, probably from the dejected tone of her voice, I sat down on the edge of the couch, though as far from her as I could without actually falling off.

"The honeymoon . . ." she said. I closed my eyes. I think, in that moment, I was in actual physical pain. "It was . . . a complete and _utter_ . . . fiasco."

My heart melted in that moment. I couldn't stand to see her like this. No matter what it cost me, I would let her talk, say what she needed to say. But she didn't say anything. She just turned her head to look out at the window.

"Please, Bells, just say it. I'm here for you, no matter what. You should know that by now."

She waited for a moment more, before turning back to face me, tears still steadily escaping from the corners of her eyes. I moved closer to her on the couch, without even realizing what I was doing. I came to rest within a foot or two of her. It was agonizing, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. She needed me.

And I needed her. More than I could ever say or admit.

"Just . . . please _promise_ me you won't get mad at what I'm going to say."

"I can't promise I won't be mad, but I can promise I won't be mad at you."

She nodded slightly, looking just a little bit relieved. Taking a deep breath, she looked back down at her lap, and plunged in. "Edward and I . . . we did have sex . . . once. And . . . it was . . . _absolutely amazing. _I've never experienced anything like it." I bristled at her words and began to shake, but I forced myself to close my eyes and remember my promise to stay calm. "But . . . he didn't know his own strength, I guess. I had bruises the next morning." I got swiftly off the couch, needed to go through this motion to keep my anger in check. I turned away from her and ran my hand through my hair, fisting it when I reached the ends. She kept talking like I hadn't moved.

"He got . . . _so angry_ . . . but at himself. He wouldn't do anything to me anymore . . ." Her voice broke with a particularly painful sob. "_He wouldn't even touch me anymore_," she whispered. "Not the way I wanted, _needed_ him to." I turned around and looked at her, my own tears threatening to escape. She looked at me, and the expression on her face ripped my heart out. I could feel her pain as if it were my own. And I think that it was. "_He denied me, Jacob. He rejected me. _So I left him." She stared hard at me, a pleading look in her eyes. "I need someone to tell me how beautiful I am, how much I'm needed and wanted, how sexy and irresistible I am. But maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm not good enough for anyone."

"Don't say that, Bella. That's not true."

But I don't think she even heard me. She kept on talking like she hadn't.

"I need to be needed, Jake. I need to be loved - _physically loved_."

She stopped talking, and I couldn't say a word. The silence stretched between us like a chasm of death.

After a few minutes she got up, dropped the blanket off of her shoulders and onto the couch and turned towards the door. "I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake. I . . . I've gotta go."

She walked towards me, past me, and had almost reached the door when (and I don't know what made me do it) I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her gently into my chest. I looked into her eyes, and knew without a doubt that I had never and would never want or love another person more than this exquisite creature who stood before me.

"_I _want you, Bells. _I need you more than life itself._ And I'm not going to let you go again."

With that, I pulled her to me and crushed my lips to hers. They were sweet, sweeter than I remembered. A warm feeling rushed through me, making my blood boil more than it already did. My head was spinning, making me dizzy, and I knew this was right. This was my Bella, the woman I loved so deeply it hurt. She stiffened at first before melting to me, and I was never going to be so stupid as to let her go again. No matter what happened.

**Sorry this one's so short. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**


	8. Ch 07 Pure Ecstasy

**Chapter 07 ~ Pure Ecstasy**

**Bella's POV**

I turned to leave. I couldn't take Jake's silence anymore, nor the expression on his face. I was hurting him by what I was saying, and I couldn't take that. I was done being selfish. I was done putting Jake through this. I walked towards him slowly. Walked past him. I had almost reached the door. A very warm hand enclosed around my wrist, turned me around, pulled me to him.

"_I _want you, Bells. _I need you more than life itself._ And I'm not going to let you go again."

Having said that, he crushed me tighter to him and kissed me. I stiffened at first, knowing this was wrong, to be doing this with Jake when I was married to Edward. But the kiss was so sweet, so wonderful . . . so _magical_. It evoked feelings in me that I had long thought lay dormant. This is not what I had come here for (or so I thought), but _God_ I did not have the strength or will to stop. _My God I did not want him to stop!!!! _This was madness, how could I be doing this? But the increasing heat of the kiss, as Jake ran his tongue along my bottom lip, made all thought and sense and reason, even, disappear.

I wanted him more than anything, right then, more than life or even breathing, and I wasn't going to give him up either. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning upwards towards him to strengthen the kiss even more. Without breaking stride, he reached down, grabbed me around the waist, and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he walked blindly to the bedroom, banging into a couple of walls along the way. We didn't stop. I don't think either one of us could even if we'd wanted to - which I most definitely _did not_.

He kicked the door open and almost fled the foot or two to the bed. He slammed me down upon it, and covered me with his warm body. I couldn't breathe . . . couldn't breathe . . . didn't care.

He pushed himself up so he was hovered over me, but his eyes were closed. "_Bella_," he choked out. "If we continue, if we go any farther . . . I won't be able to stop. Do you know what that means?"

"_I don't care, Jake_." If I hadn't forced myself to whisper, I would've screamed out loud. "I just need you. I need you so bad. Take me. _Please._"

He needed no more invitation than that.

He lowered himself down on me, covering my body with his again. I didn't know what to, so I was going to let him lead. He started with a kiss. It started out slow, lingering, but quickly turned into something deeper, more aggressive. A thought flitted through my mind: _Jacob didn't have to be careful with me_. And I knew he wouldn't be.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip again, making me gasp. He bit it just a little, something Edward could never have done for fear of piercing the skin. That little gesture made my whole body tingle and my breath come faster. My mouth opened, and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into my mouth. Our tongues danced, making me breath even faster; I was panting now. We kept on like that for a few minutes, his breath picking up; he was panting too. The sound of it made me hot with longing. He reached his hands up and laced them through my hair, tugging slightly. I did the same. This seemed only to encourage him more, which is exactly what I wanted.

Breaking the kiss, he pushed himself off me a little bit and sat up, straddling me. He pulled my shirt up, and I leaned up so he could slip it over my head. He reached around with one hand, fumbled with my bra for a few minutes, before finally getting the clasps open and pulling it off of me, too. My top half was completely exposed to him now, and for the first time, I was feeling reserved. What did he think of me? He paused for a moment, taking me in, before getting off of me and undoing my pants. He got them undone, and pulled them and my underwear off of me. I lay there, feeling extremely self-conscious in that moment. Did I look good to him? What did he think of me? I thought again.

He answered my unspoken question, as his eyes grazing over my flushed face and my breasts, my nakedness down below. "_God, Bella_."

"What?" I asked, that traitor worried tone creeping into my voice.

He cupped my face with his hand and stared me straight in the eyes. "_God, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I am so hot for you._" I couldn't say anything to that, only I'm sure a shocked and relieved look had just passed over my face. He looked confused at my expression. "How could you not know how beautiful you are?"

"You're just saying that because I told you that's what I need to hear," I whispered, looking down.

He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him again. "Don't _ever_ think that, Bella. I don't ever want you to think like that. I love you so much, and I would never lie to you. You're so beautiful. You're perfect." I must not have looked very convinced, because he next said, "If you don't believe me when I say it, I'm just going to have to show you."

With that, he straddled me again, stretched his form out over me, and kissed me again. This time, however, it was quick and chaste. He moved his mouth from mine, moved his mouth over my face, kissing every part of me he could reach. My eyelids, my forehead, my cheeks, my chin, even my nose (I had to giggle a little bit about that one). Next, he moved to my ear, kissed behind and below it, burned fire through my body as he laid his kisses down my jaw, across my neck, sucking a little at the skin, before moving lower. He kissed down my collarbone, kissed down the valley between my breasts, cupping one while kissing the other. He sucked, licked, bit, made me go crazy. He kept switching back and forth from one to another. I was seriously on fire now. I threw my head back in ecstasy, letting out a little cry. I could feel him shiver.

"_God, it makes me so hot when you do that._"

All I could do was pant. He left my breasts, began trailing kisses down my stomach, all over my torso, across my waist . . . _and lower . . . Oh my God . . . _This was too much. His actions were going to completely undo me. He went lower, reached my core. I couldn't think, or even breath now. I moaned louder as he reached my core, his fingers reaching out to caress where I had never gone, entering me, pulling out, entering me again, back and forth in a friction that was killing me. _God damnit! I needed more! I needed _so_ much more from him!! He was going to kill me if he went on like this!!! _

That's when I felt his tongue flick against me . . . _there_. _OH GOD_!! I had never felt anything like this. He licked, sucked, licked and sucked again. I cried out again, moaning, pushing myself up to get closer to him. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer, burying his tongue in me, entering me with his tongue - tongue fucking me (how else would you describe it?). I screamed, which excited him more. He became more vigorous for a few more minutes . . . or hours . . . or days . . . I had no idea how long it was.

He stopped abruptly and I almost cried. I didn't want him to stop. But he had other plans. He flung himself up and off the bed, ripping his shorts off in one movement. He wasn't wearing any underwear. _WOW_. That's the only thought that went through my head at the sight of his enormous cock. I got extremely wet (more so) just by looking at it and imagining it deep inside me. I gave him a pleading look. _Please, Jake_. I couldn't say the words, but he understood. He got back on the bed, grabbed his cock, which was standing at attention, positioned himself, and slipped slowly into me.

I experienced a momentary discomfort, a little cramping, but it passed quickly as Jake began to move within me. He started slowly, allowing my body to get used to the invasion. I needed him to go faster, deeper, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him into a deep and frenzied kiss. His movements quickened, and he began to pump me faster. Faster and faster he went until I was moaning constantly. He jammed into me a particularly hard time, hitting a certain spot, and I gasped.

"JAKE, GOD, YES!!!!"

He moaned at that. "Say my name, Bella! Say it again!"

"JACOB!!"

"_Look at me when you say it."_

I stared him in the eyes, my eyes popping, my mouth open at the pure ecstasy, the wonderment I was experiencing. I could barely get the words out.

"_Jake . . . I love you."_

We let go at the same time, both of us gasping and crying out, and he collapsed on top of me, still inside of me.

After a few minutes, he pulled out, rolled over so he was beside me, and gathered me into my arms. We lay there for what felt like hours, not saying a word.

I lay curled up to him, just thinking. It wasn't long before I could hear his rhythmic breathing that told me he'd fallen asleep. I was getting really stiff. I had to get up. Careful, so as not to wake him, I slid out from under his arms, got up, and went around the room finding my clothes. When I'd found them all, I put them on, slid my shoes on, and went into the kitchen. I leaned against the countertop.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I was a complete monster. I was a married woman, and I'd just had sex with my husband's mortal enemy. And I felt no regret. I'd wanted this, and I _still_ wanted this. I was fighting with myself not to go wake up Jake and ask him to go again. I was a horrible and disgusting person. I had to get out of here. I had to go home and think. I had to quit lying to myself about the way I felt, and quit hurting the two people in my life I loved the most.

I was hurting too many people too many times.

I found a piece of paper, and a pencil with a little nub of lead still on it, and wrote Jake a note.

_Dear Jake, _

_That was absolutely amazing. You have no idea how much I wanted that, needed it, how absolutely amazing it was. Sex with you . . . there are no words to describe it. I don't know how I'm going to stop thinking about it long enough to think about what I need to. I need to go home and think about what I want to do. I can't continue to keep hurting you or Edward. I have to make a choice. Though I know now who I want to choose, I need to think about it before I make my ultimate choice. Please don't be mad at me, or think the wrong thing. I just need some time alone to think. Please understand._

_Forever yours,_

_Bells_

I left the note on the counter, knowing he would find it when he woke. I left the house, shutting the door silently behind me. It was a long walk home.

Plenty of time to think.

**So??? What do you think? Was it good? Did it suck? Let me know!!! R&R!!! **


	9. Ch 08 What To Do

Chapter 08 ~ What to Do

Bella's POV

**The walk home was excruciatingly long. I knew that I would have disappeared from Alice's visions, and that Edward would have known what that meant. As I crossed the boundary line from LaPush into Forks, I knew that Alice would be seeing me reappear. I was awash with almost mind-boggling fear that Edward would be swooping down on me (whether on foot or in his silver Volvo, I didn't know), wanting to know why I had gone to see Jacob. I didn't know what I would say to him. How would I explain to him what I had done? I would have to tell him, sooner or later, and how was I going to justify my actions?**

**It took me over an hour to walk the twenty minute drive to my house. Charlie's cruiser was still gone. Billy had been gone, too (thank God)), so I was sure they'd gone fishing. If that was the case, Charlie wouldn't be back until late this evening. I was glad. I still wasn't ready to face my father. I went inside, crumpled up and threw away the note, and drug my suitcase upstairs.**

**I set my suitcase on the bed, and was just about to open it when . . . I stopped. I couldn't face this right now. Just about everything in that suitcase now held heartbreaking memories of our honeymoon together . . . of Isle Esme . . . of Edward. I couldn't even manage to undo the zipper. I stared at it for a few moments, before flinging it off my bed. I flung it so hard, it skidded across the floor and hit the wall with a loud **_**thunk**_**. I went over to my desk, sat down, and put my head in my hands. **

**For the second time that day, the tears came without warning, and poured down my face. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. Loud, choking sobs were escaping from me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. **

**I didn't hear the door downstairs shut. I didn't hear the pause. I didn't hear the hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. But I did hear the sharp intake of breath. I realized my father had come home from fishing early. And he was standing in my doorway. **

"**Bella?"**

**~*~**

**Billy's POV**

Charlie dropped me off early. We hadn't planned on coming home for quite a few hours, but the fish just weren't biting today. And Jacob needed me. I knew he was hurting. Charlie understood. Not so long ago, it seemed, it was his child that needed him, Bella who was causing the fishing trips to be cut short, or not even happen at all. 

As Charlie got out and wheeled me to the house, we chatted amiably about . . . nothing, really. We always seemed to talk about mundane things that didn't matter anymore. I didn't want to bother Charlie with what was going on with Jake, because it concerned his daughter. His daughter who was happy with someone else. He didn't want to bother me with what was going on with Bella, because he knew Jacob was pining for her. 

He wheeled me up the ramp and I opened the door as we reached. When we got inside, the house was almost eerily silent. 

"Mind if I get myself a drink of water?" Charlie asked me.

"Sure, sure, help yourself." I chuckled a little to myself, realizing that Jake had picked this line up from me. He used it all the time.

Charlie's footsteps echoed on the linoleum. They stopped, so they must've reached the counter. I heard him opening the cupboard to get out a glass. Then . . . nothing. After a couple of minutes, I head the sound of shattering glass.

"Charlie?!" I yelled towards the kitchen. Wheeling myself around, I headed in there. "Are you okay?"

When I got to the kitchen, he was standing there, holding a piece of paper in his hands. His face was consumed with a confused, but absolutely furious expression on his face. 

"Charlie . . . what is it?" He didn't say anything, just handed me the sheet of paper. As I read it, he went to get the broom beside the fridge and swept up the shards of glass. He scooped them up with the dustpan and threw them away. 

"Sorry about that, Billy." His voice was a frightening monotone. "I'll buy you a new one." I just stared at him, so he gestured with me to read the note. "Read it, Billy. Just read it."

However, before I could even put my eyes to the paper, Jake walked into kitchen, wearing only a pair of cutoff jeans, a worried expression on his face. "What _was _that? Are you guys okay?"

"Billy, sorry I have to cut this short, but I need to get home. I trust you can take care of Jake."

I gave him a confused look, but he didn't say anything more. He crossed his arms across his chest and stalked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I finally turned my eyes down to the paper I held in my hand. And I began to read.

_Dear Jake, _

_That was absolutely amazing. You have no idea how much I wanted that, needed it, how absolutely amazing it was. Sex with you . . . there are no words to describe it. I don't know how I'm going to stop thinking about it long enough to think about what I need to. I need to go home and think about what I want to do. I can't continue to keep hurting you or Edward. I have to make a choice. Though I know now who I want to choose, I need to think about it before I make my ultimate choice. Please don't be mad at me, or think the wrong thing. I just need some time alone to think. Please understand._

_Forever yours,_

_Bells_

Shocked, I looked up at Jake. "_Jacob?_"

He frowned at me, really worried now. "What is it, Dad?"

I held the note out to him, and he took it wordlessly. Scanning through it quickly, he looked shocked, scared even. "Does this mean she chooses me? _Oh my God._" He ran a hand through his hair, and slid down the wall onto the floor. He read the note through me again, then looked in the direction of the front door that Charlie had disappeared through. "Charlie knows?! _Oh shit._"

We were silent for a moment. Then, I said, "Let's go into the living room, son. We need to talk about this."

He ran his hand through his hair again, then got up off the floor, note still in hand, and lead the way. When we got in there, he plopped down on the couch, and I wheeled myself around to face him. I didn't say anything for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts. Finally, figuring out what I was going to initially say to him (and figuring I'd just wing the rest), I said, "Jake . . . how could you do this? She's married to a _Cullen._ You've just brought the wrath of the vampires down on us, probably down on the whole pack. Did you even give any thought to what the consequences were going to be?"

Jake was looking down at the floor as he spoke, his arms hanging over his knees as he studied the carpet. "No. Not really."

"I probably could've guessed that one. You didn't think about what would happen when the Cullens find out, did you?"

"No," he said, in a voice that was starting to sound annoyed.

"Well, you should've," I said, sounding pretty stupid.

"It's a little too late for that, Dad. And I don't care what happens. I don't regret what happened and I never will." He looked up at me then, and I realized there were tears in his eyes. "_I love her, Dad. I just can't let her go._"

I sighed deeply, wheeling myself closer so I could put a hand on his back. "I know, son. But what you did was wrong. You can't just ignore that fact because you're in love with her. There could be all number of consequences, not even counting the fact that she might not even come back to you. You've got to realize she's been in love with Cullen a lot longer than she's been in love with you. They have more history together."

"But he left her. And he rejected her again - _on their honeymoon_." He was almost yelling as he looked at me. "Do you have _any_ idea how that made her feel? That's why she came in the first place. She just needed a . . . a friend . . . . And I was here. I don't think either one of us meant for it to happen. And besides, I don't care about consequences."

"Jacob -" He was shocking me to no end with the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"No!" He said, standing up and looking at me, fury on his face. "I don't _care_ about consequences! I can take _anything_ those filthy bloodsuckers can throw at me! I don't care!"

"That's not the only consequences I was talking about, son. Did you two use . . . protection?"

This stalled him, and his face washed over with a bit of a shocked expression. He sat down on the couch hard, put his face in his hands, and started to shake. For the first time in . . . I didn't know how many years, my son was crying. I didn't know what to do. It had been many years since he'd done this, and even longer since he'd done it in front of me. I put my hand back on his back, and rubbed his back a little bit, trying to comfort him and calm him down.

"It'll be alright, son. Everything's going to be okay."

**Was it good? Did it suck? Let me know! Probably won't branch off into random character's POV's much, but I thought it was necessary this time. There would've been too much turmoil to write about if it was from Jacob's POV, and Charlie left, so that left Billy. Hope it's alright. **


	10. Ch 09 I'm Sorry

**Chapter 09 ~ I'm Sorry**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't hear the door downstairs shut. I didn't hear the pause. I didn't hear the hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. But I did hear the sharp intake of breath. I realized my father had come home from fishing early. And he was standing in my doorway.

"Bella?"

I swiveled around in my computer chair and looked at him. I knew my eyes were swollen and red rimmed. Tears were still streaming down my face. I knew I looked horrible, but I didn't care. I was in too much emotional pain to care.

Charlie came over to me and led me over to my bed. He sat me down on it, before sitting down beside me. Then he stared at the floor. The look of utter disappointment on his face was too much to take, and I cried harder. I put my face in my hands, leaning down to rest on my lap. I just couldn't seem to make the tears stop.

"Bella? What happened? You have to tell me, you have to tell me everything."

I forced myself to stop the sobs, even though the tears continued to flow. "I . . . I _can't, _Dad, _I just can't_."

He looked at me, and lifted my head up by the chin so we were looking at each other. I turned my head away, but he just turned it back. Resolving myself to what I would have to do, I stared straight into his eyes. He wiped my tears away (a fruitless effort) and repeated himself, "You have to tell me everything. I have to know what happened. Why are you here? Why aren't you with Edward?" This just made me cry harder, but I forced myself not to start sobbing again, and to keep looking at him. "You guys weren't supposed to come home for another week or two, I thought." When I didn't say anything still, he said, in a strained voice, "I know you were . . . _with_ Jacob."

Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't trust myself to talk in a normal voice, so I just whispered. "_Something . . . happened . . . Dad, on the honeymoon._"

"What -"

I held up my hand to stop him, because I knew if I stopped talking, I wouldn't be able to go on. I would start sobbing again, and I wouldn't be able to get anything coherent out. I looked down at the floor again, knowing I couldn't say this and look at Charlie at the same time, and began. "_Edward and I had sex."_ I could feel him cringe beside me, though what did he think was going to happen on our honeymoon? Certainly not what had._ "We had sex. Once. He was . . . a little rougher than he intended to be. I had bruises all over me the next day. But you know how easily I bruise, Dad! I honestly wasn't hurt. But . . . Edward wouldn't listen. He . . . he refused to have sex with me anymore, saying he couldn't stand to hurt me again. He wouldn't listen to me. I pleaded with him. I _begged_, damnit!! But he just said . . . no. It made me so angry. So I just told him I wanted to come home. But not to his family's house. I wanted to come here so I could think. I took a taxi here, and you were gone. I didn't want to go into an empty house. So I went to Jake's. I didn't mean for that to happen . . . with Jake. I just went there to talk to him. I was looking for a friend. I told him about how rejected Edward made me feel." _Charlie hissed in anger_, _but I kept right on talking_. "I was getting ready to leave. But Jacob pulled me back. He told me he wanted me. He told me he needed me more than life itself. And . . . it just happened. It just happened, Dad. I didn't mean for it to happen. But I'm . . . glad! Does that make me a horrible person? I feel so awful. I just can't keep hurting them, can I? I'm so sorry!! Just tell me I'm not a horrible person, and I'll be okay!" _

I leaned over and curled up to Charlie's side, the sobs starting again. Charlie didn't say anything to my little . . . speech? After a few minutes of stroking my hair, I calmed down a little bit, but I didn't get up.

"I just have two questions for you, Bells. What are you going to tell Edward?"

"I don't know. The truth. I have to tell him what happened. I just . . . don't know what I'm . . . going to say."

Charlie nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"What's your other question, Dad?"

He sighed, steeling himself to ask me. "Did you guys use . . . protection?"

I bit my lip, the question stopping me in my tracks. "Things just happened . . . so fast . . . . We didn't . . . really think about it."

"Ah," he said, looking down. The disappointed look was back. He got up off the bed and walked to the door. Without looking at me, without even turning around, he said, "Make sure you call Edward. And I wouldn't take too long. You know how Jake is, and you wouldn't want Edward finding out from someone other than you."

With that, he walked out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door. I heard him slam the door behind him and, minutes later, the cruiser squealing out of the driveway.

~*~

**Edward's POV - Two weeks later**

I had done nothing but pace and hunt for two weeks straight. I couldn't take it anymore. I know Bella had asked for space, but this was getting ridiculous. She was my _wife, damnit_, and she was _hiding_ from me! She wouldn't answer any of my calls, and when Charlie answered, he would lie and tell me she was gone. I knew better than that.

I had had enough. I was going there to see her, and I'd be damned if she wasn't going to talk to me.

_She had to talk to me. I couldn't lose her . . . . I couldn't lose her or I would lose myself._

I think my family was more than happy that I was finally going to resolve this. I had made them swear not to try to contact Bella, telling them this was something we needed to work out on our own. They all respected that. Though they were all getting tired of the pacing. I had worn several trails into the carpet. I would have to pay to get that fixed.

I went into the living room, where the rest of my family was. (**Excerpt from Breaking Dawn, Ch. 26: Shiny, pg. 516)** Alice was lounging on the bottom step of the staircase with Jasper's head in her lap; Carlisle had his head bent over a fat book in his lap; Esme was humming to herself, sketching on a notepad, while Rosalie and Emmett laid out the foundation for a monumental house of cards under the stairs. (**End of Excerpt)** They all looked up at me when I walked into the room. I immediately looked away from Alice, but I was still aware that she was mentally translating Grecian words into English at top speed. I had told her I did not want to see the future as it pertained to myself and Bella, so she had filled her mind with other things whenever I was near. I appreciated it. I didn't want to know what was going to happen when I went to see Bella, because what Alice had seen happen might make me want to never set foot near Bella again.

And I had to go. However much it was going to tear me apart, I had to go see Bella. I had to try to plead with her.

She had to take me back.

She had to.

I didn't know what I was going to do if I had to walk away from her again.


	11. Ch 10 Well This Just Screwed It All Up

**Chapter 10 ~ Well This Screwed It All Up**

**Jacob's POV**

I had been basically living in front of the television for almost two weeks. Either that or pacing by the telephone, waiting for it to ring and for it to be Bella. For her to tell me she'd finished her alone time, finished thinking, and she was ready to come back to me. But she hadn't called, and I was getting angrier by the day. What the hell more did she need to think about? Hadn't she had enough time to herself? Didn't she feel the way I did? Didn't she miss me . . . at all? I decided I would give it one more day, and if she still hadn't called or come over, I would go to her.

I was tired of her hiding. I wanted my Bells back. And I wasn't going to wait much longer for her.

~*~

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to yet another day. It was actually sunny out, but I could tell by the clouds that it wouldn't stay like that. It was nice, though, to actually be able to see some sun. I pulled some sweats on and lugged myself downstairs. _God_, I was tired. I felt like I hadn't slept at all, even though I knew I'd gotten at least seven or eight hours. That was weird. It wasn't like me, but it'd happened in the last couple of days. I chalked it up to my anxiety of what I was going to do about Edward and Jacob. I was sure without a doubt that I was going to pick Jacob. I just didn't know how to tell Edward what my decision was going to be. And I didn't think I should tell Jacob until Edward knew. How would that be for Edward to find out from Jake instead of me?

I poured myself my usual bowl of cereal, and then had a sudden urge to put sliced bananas on it. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to give in to that urge, and took one off of the refrigerator. After I cut it up, I sprinkled the slices over my cereal and dug in. I didn't get past the first bite. I hadn't even swallowed it, when I felt my stomach turn over. Dropping my spoon on the table with a loud clatter, I ran to the sink, and emptied my stomach - and then some - into it. The dry heaves threatened to make me pass out. I gripped the sink with one hand and my stomach with the other, and retched again. It passed soon after.

_What _was _that?_ I thought. Since when did _cereal_ make me throw up? Maybe the bananas were bad. But that didn't make any sense. We'd only had them for a couple of days . . . . Who knew? I turned on the cold water tap, letting the water get icy. When it did, I splashed some on my face, then cupped it in my hands and gulped down a few mouthfuls. I was feeling better now, but I didn't trust myself to try to eat anything right now. Maybe I'd come down with something, and that's why I hadn't been feeling rested, even after sleeping so long.

I went to the table, picked up my bowl, and dumped the remaining contents down the sink. Just then, Charlie came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bells? Are you okay? I thought I heard you get sick?" he asked me, concern etched all across his face.

"Yeah, I did."

"How come? Are you okay?" Looking closer at my face, he said, "God, Bella, you look terrible. You're really pale. Are you feeling alright?" He came over to me and put a hand on my forehead. "You don't feel warm or anything."

"I just ate one bite of a bowl of cereal."

"What kind of cereal? Some of that's been up there for awhile. You never know, it could be expired. But I don't see why that would've made you get sick so sudden."

"It was the Frosted Flakes. And I put some banana slices on top."

Charlie gave me a quizzical look. "_Bananas_? Since when do you put _bananas_ on your cereal?"

"I don't know, Dad," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I just had an . . . urge to, I guess."

"All of a sudden like that?"

"Yeah, it was weird. I haven't been sleeping very well, either, lately."

"What do you mean? You've been sleeping way longer than you normally do."

"I know, but I don't feel rested at all when I get up, even after eight hours. I might be coming down with something, I don't know."

"Maybe you should call Carlisle. It would give you a chance to actually talk to Edward. I can't believe you haven't talked to him yet, Bella."

"I know. I feel really bad about it, too. I was actually planning on going out there today. Maybe I should call Carlisle first, though, make sure I'm not getting sick."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want any of the Cullens to catch anything."

"Right," I said halfheartedly. If only he knew that none of the Cullens had been sick since before I was born.

"Well, I've gotta get going to work. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, Dad. Have a good day."

I waited until he walked out the door, before going upstairs to find my cell. I had Carlisle's number programmed into it, and when I found it I dialed it. It only rang once. "Bella," Carlisle said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was planning on coming over today, but I think I might be coming down with something. I wanted to ask you what you thought."

"Well, what's been going on?"

"I feel really weird. I haven't been sleeping well. I mean, for the past few nights I've been sleeping for seven or eight hours - or more - every night, but I don't feel rested at all. And this morning, I had just my regular bowl of cereal, and I had a sudden urge to put - this is going to sound really weird - but banana slices on it, and I couldn't even get through the first bite. I vomited all over the sink."

Carlisle was quiet for a few moments. Then, as quietly as possible but still loud enough for me to hear him, he said, "Bella . . . when was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um . . . I actually can't remember. Let me go look at the calendar." When I got upstairs, I looked at the calendar on my wall and asked, "What day is it?"

He told me, and I almost dropped the phone. "_What did you say? _It can't be. Not already." I kept looked at the calendar counting. Counting again. And again. But I couldn't get the numbers to change.

"_Bella_, snap out of it. When was your last period?"

I could only whisper, but I knew he heard me. "Sixteen days before the . . . wedding."

He was silent for a few moments. I'll be over as soon as I can. I need to go so I can call Edward. He's on his way over to see you right now."

"_No!_"

"Exactly. Just sit tight, Bella, and I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

Well, this just screwed it all up.

**Sorry this one was so short, guys. And I know you wouldn't normally have the sickness so early, but she had to find out before she talked to Jake or Edward, and I knew they wouldn't let her go any longer without talking to them. Hope you don't mind too much. **


	12. Ch 11 Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 11 ~ Surprise, Surprise**

**Bella's POV**

I hung up the phone after I heard the phone click from Carlisle's end. I slipped to the floor in a daze. I was utterly shocked. How could this be? How could so much time have passed this quickly? Why hadn't I noticed?

How could I be this late? I'd never been late a day ion my life. My period came like clockwork. How could I be late?

Maybe I was stressed out. Well, take that back, I _knew_ I was stressed out. But was I stressed out enough to make my period come two-and-a-half weeks late? Was that even possible? There was only one reason I could think of that would make this happen, and I didn't even want to think about that. It was bad enough that I'd cheated on Edward, but how would it be if I ended up . . . _pregnant _(I had to force myself to think the word) before I'd even told Edward anything? How much would he hate and despise me now?

I didn't know what I was going to say to Edward. And Jake . . . how was I going to tell him? Because I knew, if I _was_ pregnant, there was no way it could be Edward's. Whoever heard of vampires having children? It was way more likely that _if_ I was pregnant (I wasn't going to think I was, or flip out or anything, until Carlisle told me for sure), it'd happened when I was with Jake.

_Oh my God . . . . What was I going to do?_

Before any other thoughts could run through my head, I heard a quiet tapping on the front door. I couldn't even bring myself to get off the floor. I knew it was Carlisle, and I was hoping he would sense that I was incapable of moving. Before I knew it, Carlisle was kneeling down beside me, his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even heard him come up the stairs, but that wasn't unusual for the Cullen family.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice was kind, calm, almost a whisper. He held out a bag for me. I almost laughed when I saw the drugstore "Thank You!" logo on it. "I need you to take this. If it comes out . . . positive . . . I want to do a blood test just to make sure. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded my head silently. I reached out my hand to take the bag, and he helped me to my feet before handing it to me. Looking down at the floor, I made my way to the bathroom, moving in almost slow motion. I couldn't believe I was here, in my house, taking a _pregnancy test_, with a vampire not ten feet away in my bedroom. It was madness.

I sat down on the toilet, opened the box, and stared at the directions. I had to read them through a few times, because I couldn't seem to take in a word of what I was reading. I got the gist, though, and I figured it would be pretty self-explanatory. I took the test out the package and . . . _did my business_. Then I had to wait. Three minutes. It felt like an eternity, like three minutes suddenly lasted as long as three years. Keeping an eye on my watch, my heart skipped a beat when the time was up. I looked at the instructions again. If the test was negative, there would only be one pink strip. If it was positive, there would be two pink strips.

I set the paper down on the sink, closed my eyes, and held my breath for a moment. Then steeling myself for what I could be about to find out, I turned my head and looked at the test. Looked at the pink lines on the test. One. Two. I was pregnant. I had cheated on my husband and now I was being punished for it. Why couldn't this have happened after I'd talked to Edward? Why did this have to be one more thing to shatter his heart into pieces with?

I was a monster, and I should've been thrown down a mountain and into boiling lava. I deserved worse. It would serve me right if both Edward and Jake didn't want to be with me now. I mean, what boy wants to become a father, when he's still a teenager? And Edward definitely wasn't going to take care of a werewolf's baby. That wouldn't happen no matter what.

I felt something streaming down my cheeks and, reaching my hand up to touch it, I realized that I was crying _again. _I hurriedly wiped my eyes - though it was a fruitless effort, opened the bathroom door, and walked back into my bedroom. Carlisle had sat down on my bed, too used to putting up the human charade. I sat down beside him, and then realized I was trembling. I placed my hands on my lap and, staring down at them, I said in a barely intelligible whisper (though Carlisle would have no problem hearing me), "_It said yes. Carlisle . . . it said yes_."

"I can take you over to the hospital and give you a blood test to make sure, but you very rarely get a false positive with these. False negatives, yes, but false positives are rare."

We sat in silence again. Finally, he got up off the bed. I got up too. He put his arm around me and was leading me to the door, when I blurted out (albeit in a whisper - I couldn't seem to talk any louder than that), "_Carlisle . . . is there _any_ chance this baby is Edward's?"_

Carlisle turned slowly, and stared at me for a moment, a weird look on his face. "Edward told me what happened on the honeymoon. Are you telling me what I think you are?" I nodded, but said nothing. "I see. Well, there is a chance. Edward may be the type of vampire called _incubus_. They are able to father children."

"_How is that possible?"_

"Well, female vampires can not give birth to children. That would be impossible. They are frozen in the state which they passed from human to inhuman. They are totally unchanging. Human women's bodies have to change to bear children. There is the constant change of the monthly cycle, for one thing, and then the bigger changes needed to accommodate a growing child. However, human men pretty much stay the same from puberty to death. Men have no such thing as child-bearing years or cycles of fertility. But no one has ever tested this theory, that I know of. How could you? There is maybe only one vampire on earth that would have the restraint or the inclination to test the theory with a human woman, and that would be my son, your husband. So, there _may_ be a chance." **(Explanation taken from Breaking Dawn, Ch. 7: Unexpected, pg. 126)**

I looked up at him, a tiny flicker of hope in my eyes. I knew Jacob would never raise Edward's baby any more than Jacob would raise Edward's. But I just thought it would stifle the blow of my cheating on him, even if only a little, if the child I was carrying belonged to him. But I couldn't deny that the thought of carrying Jacob's child filled me with a glow I had never felt before. It was magical, just to think about it.

Carlisle was looking at me expectantly. I looked back at him and said, "Well, we better go get that blood test done."

"Indeed. Why don't you leave your father a note, explaining where you've gone in case he comes back."

I didn't say anything to that, only nodded, and headed down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen, I found a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote:

_Dad,_

_Carlisle wants to take me to the hospital to get checked out, make sure I don't have anything. Be back later. I'll call you if I need anything._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I put the note on the fridge underneath one of the plain, black magnets I'd once tried to force to coexist, like I'd once had the hope that Edward and Jacob would. Now, whatever hope there might once have been was long gone, especially after recent events.

Carlisle had come downstairs, but his was standing waiting for me in the hallway leading to the front door. We went outside silently, him leading the way to his Mercedes.

The ride to the hospital was a silent affair. Thankfully, it didn't take us long at all to get there. We pulled into the employee parking lot, which was stationed by the back entrance to the hospital. This was really the only perk of having to go to the hospital with Carlisle: no one would really see me come in.

We went to Carlisle's office. He knew I wouldn't want to be registered, and he would be able to administer the blood test by himself; he didn't even need one nurse. He showed me in, and then left to get what he would need. I settled myself down in a chair that was situated in front of his desk, and he was back within a few minutes. He had one of those rubber tourniquets, a needle, a cotton ball, and a strip of tape.

"This won't take but a second, Bella, and I know you don't like blood so you should probably just turn your head. It will only sting for a second." Sitting in the other chair beside me, he wound the tourniquet around my left arm, and tied it tightly. I held my breath as Carlisle said, "Here we go," and stuck the needle in. I knew if I didn't, I would probably be able to smell the blood, and I really didn't want to pass out right now. After a few seconds, he pulled the needle out, and I looked up. He placed the cotton ball on top of a drop of blood that was oozing out, and swiftly placed the tape on top to hold it in place.

"I'm going to get this turned in, and hopefully I can get it back within the hour. Sooner, if I can pull some strings." I had no doubt he could. I looked at the clock. It was 10:52. I had until around noon to know whether my whole life was about to drastically change.


	13. Ch 12 Time To Talk

**Chapter 12 ~ Time To Talk**

**Bella's POV**

I am not good at waiting. I have never been much of a patient person. It makes me utterly anxious. It was not long before I was up and pacing back and forth across Carlisle's office, and not long after that when sweat began pouring down my face. After pacing for a little while longer, I looked at the clock. It was 11:30. Not too much longer to go. I stopped pacing and forced myself to sit down. As soon as my I hit the seat, the door opened. However, it wasn't Carlisle who came in. It wasn't even one person.

**Edward's POV**

**Earlier at Bella's house**

Yeah, if Carlisle thought I was going to wait any longer, he was completely out of his mind. I'd waited half an hour of the hour he'd requested of me, but I couldn't make myself wait any longer than that. I had been circling around Forks for the whole time, driving past random buildings, but not paying any attention to where I was going. The townspeople no doubt thought I was a crazy stalker by now, as I passed the same building for the fourth time. I'd whipped my car around in an illegal u-turn, and was now speeding as fast as I dared to Bella's house. I pulled into the driveway just a few minutes later. Carlisle's car was gone. Maybe he'd finished talking to Bella about . . . _whatever_ it was, and I could finally talk to Bella alone.

I parked in the driveway, right in my usual spot, and got out of the car. Immediately, a whiff of wet dog assailed my nostrils and I cringed. No way was a werewolf here. _Not now_. Not when I needed to be with her alone. I would just have to make them leave. But as I got closer to the house, I realized I could not smell Bella at all. Sure, I could smell her _scent_, but it wasn't fresh. She wasn't here either. No matter. I would make whoever it was leave, and then I would wait for her. For as long as it took.

I walked in the house, not even bothering to knock because Charlie's cruiser wasn't here either, and went into the kitchen. I wasn't a bit surprised to see Jacob Black's slumped form leaning against the counter. He had a piece of paper in his hands.

"_What are you doing here, dog_?" I snarled at him. He looked up at me, but didn't seem the least bit surprised to see me here either. He must've smelled me coming.

"I came to find Bella, presumably same as you."

I didn't say anything to that, not bothering to acknowledge it with a response.

"She's not here," the dog said.

"I got that much. I'm just going to wait here until she comes back."

"You must not know, yet, then. What, she didn't call you or anything? Don't feel bad, she didn't call me either."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled out.

"She left a note for Charlie," he said, holding it up. "She's at the hospital."

~*~

**Bella's POV**

It would've been a cold day in hell before I would've thought to see my Edward and my Jacob walk into the same room together. Something told me they had both gone to my house to see me, but had found my note instead. I was afraid. I hadn't figured out what to say, or even do, yet. I wasn't ready to face Edward or Jacob with this new . . . _complication. _I didn't know what to say to either of them, but time was running out for me to figure it out. The hourglass was out of sand.

Both of them stood back. I could tell they both wanted to run to me (which only consumed me with guilt, because I didn't deserve either one of them), but they didn't want to get any closer to each other than they had to. They were both standing at opposite ends of the office, both with their arms crossed, with their noses turned up (they smelled bad to each other, I knew), but they both had looks of intense concern on their faces.

Edward spoke first. "Bella . . . we ran into Carlisle in the hallway. He told us you were in here. He said you wanted to speak to me?"

I fumbled with my words, stumbled over them terribly. "Y-y-yes," I said, glancing at him briefly. I looked at Jacob. "Jake, I . . . uh . . . n-need t-to t-talk to Edward f-first." As soon as I said this I found myself staring at the floor again. "Th-then I'll t-talk t-to you." I knew why I was stuttering. I could feel the tears welling up behind the corners of my eyes, and I was fighting with myself, blinking furiously, doing my very best not to let any tears escape. That's why I was staring at the floor, too: I didn't want either of them to see. They cared about me too much, stupid boys. I was the last person in the world that deserved either one of them.

"Bella . . . what's wrong?" Jacob asked, looking as if he were in pain, too, just because I was. That pushed me over the edge, and I let one solitary tear escape. Before I could wipe it away or even blink, Edward was kneeling down in front of me, and had taken both my hands in one of his, pulling them away from my face. He used his other hand to wipe away the tear. I heard Jake snort in disgust. It obviously bothered him to have Edward and me have what seemed like such an intimate moment. But that simple gesture is what made the dam break, and before I knew it the tears were pouring down my face.

"_Jake? Could you wait outside? I need to talk to Edward first, and then I'll talk to you. I promise. Just don't go anywhere, okay?"_

He gave me a weird look, but nodded, then went silently out into the hall, closing the door just as silently behind him. Edward got up from the floor and stood in front of me. I followed suit, but turned around to face the desk so I wouldn't have to look at him and lose my nerve, and so he wouldn't have to look at me and see me fall to pieces.

He could fell the emotional pain I was emanating, I'm sure. He had always been able to read me so well. I put my hands in front of me on the desk, steadying myself, and braced myself to speak. "_Edward . . . I've done something . . . something bad . . . something _really _bad_ . . . ."

"Bella, honey, whatever it is, it's okay. You know I'll forgive you, no matter what it was. Nothing you would do could be that bad. Just tell me, please; you're making me crazy."

"_What if the bad thing I did . . . was . . . with Jacob? Would you forgive me then?_"

That stopped Edward in his tracks, for the first time in my memory. I couldn't remember him ever being flabbergasted like this. I turned around to look at him. His face held no emotion whatsoever. He looked down at the floor then, before saying, "_Bella . . . did you . . . sleep with him?"_

"Edward, you have to let me explain," I said, pleading with him.

"What's there to explain, Bella? Did you just take those vows on a whim? Because I didn't. They were sacred to me, and you just threw them down the toilet."

He wasn't shouting, but I wished he had been. It was that much worse to listen to him reprimand me calmly.

"Edward . . . _when you rejected me . . . I just went to Jacob's . . . so I could talk to someone. Charlie wasn't home . . . I didn't think I could stand being in an empty house . and I needed some time away from you . . . to sort out my feelings."_

"You're _feelings? _Why did you get married to me if you weren't even sure of my feelings?"

"I _was_ sure, Edward, but _you made a promise to me and you broke it!!_ What did you expect me to do, jump for joy?!" I was shouting now, but it was out of my control. I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to.

"I expected us to be able to talk about it, not for you to walk out on our marriage the first time we had a disagreement -"

"A _disagreement_?! That's putting it a little _lightly_, don't you think?"

"When I made that promise to you, I didn't say we would do it all the time, I said we would try. And we did try."

"Yeah, _once_!!"

"And I _hurt_ you, Bella. Did you think I would ever do anything that would hurt you?"

"You _know_ how easily I bruise, Edward! How many times have I bumped into a wall and looked like I'd painted myself black and blue? I honestly don't remember any pain at all that night."

"Well, I could see all the marks on you, and they didn't go away for days. I couldn't live with myself if I inflicted that on you again."

"You're impossible!"

We stood in silence for a few minutes, both of us calming down, before Edward looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Why are you here, Bella?"


	14. Ch 13 The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 13 ~ The Truth Comes Out**

**Bella's POV**

I turned away from Edward, facing the desk again.

"Bella?"

I turned around so I wouldn't have to face him when I said this. I was a coward, and I disgusted myself. He didn't deserve this from me. I just blurted it out. "I missed my period, Edward. I mean I _really_ missed it. And I'm _never _late. My last one was seventeen days before the wedding."

I didn't have to turn around to know that Edward had frozen where he stood. I couldn't bear to turn around and look at him, so I just stood there, my hands splayed out in front of me on the desk. Neither of us said a word for a few moments.

"What are you saying, Bella?" he said quietly, and I could hear the pain in his voice now.

"What does it usually mean if you miss your period by more than a week? Carlisle brought me a test. It was positive. He wanted to give me a blood test to make sure.

"So you slept with him, Bella?"

I couldn't say anything, sp I just stared down at the floor and nodded. Before he could say anything else, however, I blurted out, "I didn't mean for it to happen, Edward. Things just . . ."

"_Got out of hand?_"

I nodded.

"Well that just makes everything _so_ much better, doesn't it Bella? So you're carrying Jacob Black's child?" he said, malice plainly evident in his tone.

"Carlisle said there might be a chance . . ." I trailed off before finishing my sentence.

"A _chance_, huh. Oh, right. The _incubus_. And on the slight chance that even applies here, then what? You either die giving birth to a monster or become a vampire right then and there?"

"What do you mean, die?" I asked, a little confused by his words.

"From the very little I know on the subject, the child is born by biting its way out of the womb, and the mother dies . . . a horrible death."

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I went on to the other thing he had said. "And what do you mean, a monster? It would be a child - _our_ child."

"You don't remember the stories of the immortal children?"

"This comment silenced me, too."

"Besides, it's much more likely you're carrying the _werewolf's spawn_," Edward said, spitting out the last two words with disgust. "There's nothing more to say here. I'll get the details from Carlisle. You can expect the divorce papers in the mail soon. I wonder whose house I should send them too, though: your father's or your dog's?"

With that, he walked out the door, slamming it shut so hard it rattled on its hinges, even splintering a little bit.

I stood there in awe for a few moments, completely shocked by what had just happened. I had known without a doubt that Edward would be upset at me, disgusted even, most likely even reject me - again. But I didn't know the rejection would be so sudden and so . . . _mean_. He had always been accommodating to me, whatever I had done. Even when I had kissed Jacob, he had blamed it on him, saying he wasn't _fighting fair_. Now he was treating me as if I were a whore, and I deserved every word of contempt he had thrown at me and more.

The door opened again, but it was Jacob this time. He left the door open and came towards me. I fell into his arms, suddenly overcome with utter exhaustion. He caught me before I fell to the floor and steered me over to the chair, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. I curled up on him, and he squeezed me tightly - not too much, just the perfect amount of pressure - as if he were trying to squeeze the pain out of me. And he just held me.

That's when the tears came again, and with them the sobs. I wondered how many times I would cry today before my tear ducts emptied and shriveled up. Hopefully no more.

"Bella," he said quietly, resting his cheek against the top of my head. "I'm _so_ sorry. I heard everything he said. I'm _so_ sorry. I swear to God I'll kill him myself if he ever comes near you again. I'm here and I'm not leaving. You're safe now."

It seemed like he was stringing several thoughts together, or maybe I just wasn't able to fully concentrate on what he was saying (most likely the latter). "S-so you kn-know n-now?" I choked out through the sobs and the lump in my throat.

"Yeah, I heard," he said, squeezing me a little tighter. "You're pregnant. And, I have to tell you, I _really_ hope it's mine."

This shocked me so much my sobs abruptly stopped. "What do you mean?" I asked him, not trusting myself to get up and look at him. Coward again. I couldn't bring myself to hope for anything else.

"I mean, Bella, that outside of choosing me, you could give me no greater gift than a child. Now that I know what's going on, I want more than anything for that child to be mine." He moved his right arm from around my shoulder and placed his hand almost protectively against my stomach.

"Jacob," I said, shaking my head slightly back and forth. "I don't deserve you. I really don't."

He turned me in his lap and turned my head so we were looking into each others eyes. The love I saw smoldering in his eyes floored me. I had known for a long time that Jacob was in love with me. But I think it was in that moment that I realized just how much.

"Don't _ever_ think that, Bella. You deserve much more than I could ever give you, but I hope what I can give you will be enough for you. I don't want you to ever leave my sight. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't stand being apart from you. I want to go to bed with you every night, and wake up beside you each morning. I want to build a house for you, and I want us to fill it with more of what I'm sure is growing inside of you right now. I want all that and more. Just don't walk away from me again, Bells. I can't lose you. I can't spend another day without you."

I was shocked, for what felt like the millionth time today. "W-what are you saying, Jake?"

But before he could answer me, there was a light tap on the door frame and Carlisle walked in. We both looked up and him, but his expression gave nothing away. "Bella," he said, softly. "It looks like you definitely are pregnant. Given the situation, I'm having one of my nurses set up an amniocentesis. That way we can get some amniotic fluid and tell how many chromosomes the child has, thus discovering if the father is Edward or Jacob. If the child is half-vampire, there will most likely be twenty-five, like vampires, and if the child is half-werewolf, there will most likely be twenty-four, like vampires have. However, the child could have twenty-three, meaning that Jacob is the father, but it will not carry the wolf gene. We'll have to see after the test is done. Jacob, you're welcome to come with us while we get it done."

Jake didn't say anything, just nodded. Carlisle led us to an exam room, and got out a gown for me to put on. He and Jake left while I got undressed and put on the gown. I hated these things. It made me feel like I was sick or something. I hated hospitals and doctors, but if I had to go to a doctor, I wanted to go to no one other than Carlisle. He was better than any other doctor I'd ever known.

I got up on the table just as Carlisle knocked on the door. He opened it just a crack, and said, "Are you ready, Bella?"

"Sure," I said, not sounding the least big convincing.

He opened the door wider, and he came in wheeling a tray of instruments, Jake behind him. I noticed the room we were in had a machine that looked kind of like a computer. But not. I don't know, it was really weird.

Carlisle pushed the tray to the side of the bed, and sat down in a rolling stool. Jake sat down in a chair that was by the door.

"I'm going to explain everything I'm going to do here, Bella," Carlisle said. He pointed at the computer-like machine. "This is an ultrasound machine. I'm going to use it to pinpoint the exact location of the baby. Then I will clean your stomach with an anesthetic. I'll then insert a needle -"

I cringed away from him at this, because I had spotted the long, thin package lying on top of the tray he'd brought in. Now I knew what was in that package.

"It will hurt, I will not lie to you. But it is the only way to get the answers we'll need."

I nodded at him, allowing him to continue.

"I'll insert the needle through your abdomen and into the womb, or your uterus. I'll take just a small amount of fluid from the sac that's around the baby. This will tell me how many chromosomes the baby has. I'll keep the ultrasound on at all times, to make sure no harm comes to the baby. We will only go in an infinitesimal amount, so there will be less risk of infection to the baby or leaking of amniotic fluid. You could have some vaginal bleeding and discomfort, but no side effects outside of that. If you're ready to get started, you can just lie back on the table and we'll get started. Jacob, you can stand by her if you'd like."

Jake got off the chair by the door and came to stand next to me on the opposite side of Carlisle. Carlisle turned the ultrasound machine on, and while he was waiting for it to warm up, he took out a sheet from a drawer under the table and draped it over my lap. Then he pulled my gown up so that only my stomach was exposed. Jake took my hand and squeezed it.

"Well," Carlisle said, "Let's get started."


	15. Ch 14 What?

**Chapter 14 ~ What?**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle took a white bottle off of the tray and opened it. "This is ultrasound gel. It enables me to get a picture of the baby. He or she won't look like much, but hopefully we can get some kind of picture of what we're looking at here. You probably won't think there's anything to look at, because he or she isn't even as big as a bean yet."

I turned to look at Jacob. He had gotten a shocked look on his face, as if he couldn't believe anything living inside of me could be that small. I turned back to the screen. Carlisle had bypassed all the personal information about the mother that he was supposed to put in, and we were now looking at a triangular black and gray screen. He squirted the gel on my exposed stomach and I jumped a little bit. It was _really _cold. 

"Sorry about that, Bella," Carlisle said. "They usually keep these bottles a little warmed up."

He picked up . . . something. I had no idea what it was really, but Carlisle answered that question for me too. He seemed to be trying to make me as comfortable as possible (which, considering the circumstances, was going to be extremely difficult to do). He was making me feel a little better, anyway.

"This is called a Transducer Probe. It sends and receives the sound waves that allow us to see and hear what's going on in the uterus."

I looked at Jake again. The shocked look had not left his face. I had a feeling it would be stuck there for awhile.

"You won't be able to see much right now," Carlisle said. "The baby won't be developed enough."

"Then how are you gonna make sure you don't hit it with the needle?" Jake asked, a worried tone to his voice.

"I said _you_ won't be able to see much right now. My eyesight is considerably better than a humans. Though you might be able to see more than Bella, Jacob. I don't know how much better werewolves see than humans."

He moved the probe around a little bit, pressing down in the process. I let out a little breath. "Sorry, Bella," he said. "It's necessary in order for us to get a good picture."

"That's okay. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"I'm going to open a second window and enhance the image a little bit." He pressed a few buttons, the machine whirred, and suddenly there were two windows on the screen. He pushed some more buttons and the second picture got larger and more clear. It was almost completely gray except for two very tiny black spots semi-center. Carlisle got a surprised look on his face and said, "Oh."

I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach all of a sudden, but before I could say anything, Jake piped up. "What is it?" he asked. "How's the baby? Does everything look . . . okay?"

"Everything looks just fine." I heard Jake breath a quiet sigh of relief at that, and the feeling in my stomach lessened considerably. "I'm just going to make a picture of this and we'll talk about it when we're done getting the fluid." Jake still looked a little worried, but he didn't say anything else about it. I was thankful; I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Carlisle pushed a button on the machine. It whirred again, and a little square picture popped out of the printer on the bottom. He pulled it out and laid it face-down on the counter. "Now, I'm just going to have Jacob help me a little bit. If you don't mind?" he asked, looking at Jake.

"What do you . . . uh . . . want me to do?" Jake asked, a scared look that he was trying to repress creeping onto his face.

"I'm just going to have you hold the probe here exactly where it is while I draw out the fluid. Since I've got both screens up, I'll be able to see where the needle is and make sure it doesn't go too far in. Can you do that for me?" Jake nodded. He still looked like a deer in the headlights. I wondered if he would stay like that long enough for the expression to freeze on his face.

I might've been wrong, but it definitely seemed like Carlisle was trying very hard not to say something. I couldn't think what it might be, though, since he'd said everything looked fine.

Carlisle took some Kleenexes out of a box on the sink and wiped the goo off from all around the probe. Then he took a packaged antiseptic wipe, opened it, and wiped it around the space right below the probe. The wipe was cold and I shivered a little bit. Then Carlisle picked up the long, thin package and unwrapped it. The needle was very thin, a lot thinner than the ones they use to draw blood, but it made my stomach turn anyway. "If you just want to lay back and close your eyes, Bella, I'm sure this would be easier for you."

I did what he asked, and Jake grabbed my hand with his free one. 

"You're going to feel a prick and some pain when I put the needle into your stomach. I'm going to put it in now."

I felt a prick in my stomach, and gasped a little. Jake squeezed my hand a little bit.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," I gasped out. "That just hurt a little bit. I don't really feel anything now, though."

"That's because I'm just going down to the uterus," he said. He was concentrating on the ultrasound machine, but I was confident he would've been able to do it without seeing what he was doing. His reflexes were awesome. "Okay, now I'm going to enter the uterus, and you might feel more discomfort this time. It's important you don't tense up, though. If the baby moves, we might have to start all over."

"Okay," I said, gritting my teeth in anticipation. 

Jake squeezed my hand yet again. "Just breathe, Bella."

I settled back into my relaxed position, my eyes still closed, and started breathing really deep, blowing the breaths out loudly.

"That's it, Bella. Just take deep breaths, and this should only take about thirty seconds or so."

In. Out. In. Out. _Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. _In. Out. 

"And . . . we're all done. Now we just have to pull the needle out . . . and there we go."

He pulled the needle out and suddenly there was a gauze pad over the spot. He put a piece of tape over it and pressed it down so it would stay. Only then did he speak again.

"You'll most likely feel some cramping. It could be mild, or it could feel more like a bad menstrual cramp. Even if you don't feel any cramping and you feel perfectly fine, I want you to rest and take it really easy for the next few days to a week. A test like this is somewhat invasive and can sometimes cause stress to the baby, even at this early stage. You could have some light spotting, too. It's perfectly normal and nothing to be alarmed about, but if it continues for more than a couple of days or gets worse, I want you to call me right away.

"Jacob and I will step out again while you dress, and then if you don't mind I'd like you to come to my office so I can talk to you about something."

"What?" I asked, that feeling creeping back into my stomach again.

"Let's wait to talk about it until we're in my office," he said, patting me on the knee. He got up and Jacob followed him out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I was beginning to feel very apprehensive. I sat up, took the sheet off my lap, and left it balled up on the table. Then I slid off, took off my gown, and laid it with the sheet. I picked up my clothes from where I'd left them in a pile on the floor and put them on. 

I opened the door tentatively. Jacob and Carlisle were standing patiently in the hallway. Jake had his hands in his pockets and was staring off into space. Carlisle was looking down at a piece of paper on a clipboard and was jotting down little notes here and there. They both looked up when I came out of the room, and Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile. However, I could see through the barely-noticeable façade that it was strained. I realized how utterly difficult this must be for him to deal with. He was giving treatment to his daughter-in-law who had cheated on her husband, his son, and who was carrying a child that had a very good possibility of belonging to someone other than Edward.

I wondered how Carlisle was managing so well to be so nice to me (he had not sneered at me with so much as disdain, let alone anger or disappointment). But, then again, that was just Carlisle's way. And I was so grateful for it.

He turned to walk down the hallway, and we followed him back to his office. He sat down at the desk and motioned for us to sit as well. After we had, he laid down the clipboard and ran a hand through his hair (a sign of stress, something I had never seen in Carlisle despite everything I had seen him and his family go through). He was silent for a few moments before he finally opened his mouth to speak. He laid the picture he'd taken (I'd never seen him pick it up from the counter) face-up in front of us. I could see the two barely-noticeable black spots on the picture. I wondered why there were two. Shouldn't there just be one?

Carlisle pointed with a pale finger to the spot on the left. "This is the baby." Jacob and I looked on in awe. I know we were both thinking the same thing: How could something this small grow into a living, breathing child? I was mesmerized. It was breathtaking just to think about it.

Carlisle was still pointing to the first spot. "I should rephrase myself. This is the _first_ baby." His finger moved over to the second spot, the one on the right. "And this is the _second_ baby."

I couldn't comprehend his words. What was he talking about? _Second baby?_

I looked up into Carlisle's smooth and collected face, and he stared back at me. He took a breath and said, "Bella, you're carrying twins.

**Sorry this took so long to get done, guys. I was really struggling with whether or not to do the whole twins thing. But I decided to, in the end, I don't know why. I know the chapter kind of sucks, writing-wise. At least I think so. Sorry about that. I've been a real writing funk lately. I've got a lot of personal stuff going on. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Next chapter, or at least the one after - no later, I'll tell you whose baby for sure it is. But just to let you know, I think the majority of you will be happy. Which, if you just read the reviews for my author's note, I think you'll be able to guess. Thanks for being so patient, guys. Love ya all!**


	16. Ch 15 Twins?

**Chapter 15 ~ Twins?**

**Jacob's POV**

_Twins?_ What was he _talking _about? I had barely gotten used to the fact that Bella was having a baby at all, and now she was having _two_?

I know the shock showed clearly on my face, but I didn't care. I couldn't have made it disappear off my face even if I'd tried.

But . . . wait . . . . My sisters were twins . . . . Did this mean . . . what I thought it meant? Twins usually run in families, by what I knew.

"I'll have the results for you as soon as possible," the doc said. "I'll give you a phone call as soon as they come in, Bella, so you can come in and hear the results." He paused for a moment, before saying, "I guess that's it. I'll walk the two of you out."

He got up off his chair, and came around the desk, so I decided to get up, too. I reached across and grabbed Bella's hand in mine, pulling her up with me. We followed the doc out of the office, down the elevator, and outside. I was holding her hand the whole time. The doc showed us out the back door of the hospital in silence. He walked to his car and I walked to mine. As we reached my car, I looked up at him. He had just reached his car, and he turned to wave at us. I nodded my head at him before opening the passenger side door and helping Bella in. Then I walked around to the driver's side and got in myself. I started the car and turned the radio off immediately. I didn't think Bella would want to listen to music right now, and I certainly didn't.

We drove in silence. After five or ten minutes, I decided to break the silence and asked, "Do you want to go home?"

She didn't answer right away, but finally said, "No. Let's go to your house. I think we need to . . . talk about this." She was looking down when she said it, and I could tell she was afraid to look at my face, maybe afraid of what she would see when she did. She needed to work on composing herself, or she would hyperventilate. _God_, I knew her all too well.

The drive was silent. And long. I don't think I'd ever taken a drive that seemed to last so long. The drive to La Push seemed to take hours instead of the usual fifteen minutes it took me; I usually sped when I drove.

We got to my house, and I saw the curtains move then fall into place quickly. My dad had heard us pull in. I got out of the car, nodded to him, then went over to help Bella out of the car. As I turned around, I could feel his eyes on my back, but I didn't turn to look at him again. He was too perceptive. I would tell him what was going on, but I knew Bella and I had to talk about it first.

I helped her out of the car and took her hand once again. We walked, in silence still, to the garage, where there would be no one watching us or listening in (I hoped). Maybe the pack had enough respect for me to wait until I phased to know what was going on. Not that I really had any intention of phasing any time soon, for that exact reason. I didn't even want to go in the house and face my dad. Maybe I would just sleep in the garage tonight. It sounded very appealing at the moment.

We went over to an old bench seat that used to be in the back of a range rover. I'd salvaged it from the junk yard and bolted it down in one of the corners of the garage. I was in the process of turning that corner of the garage into kind of a hang-out spot for the pack. That way we wouldn't always have to go over to Sam and Emily's every time we had a hang-out night or a pack meeting. We didn't really fit very well into mine and my father's tiny house.

I flopped down onto the seat and pulled her down with me, pulling her against my side and putting my arm over her shoulder. I rested my cheek on her head and stared straight ahead. I didn't know how to start. I wasn't even sure exactly what we were supposed to be talking about. I don't even think I could've gotten any words out at that moment. Bella leaned into me even more, and in that moment I was in Heaven. I never wanted to move from this spot. I wanted to stay like this forever.

But life always that annoying way of butting in.

I knew if Bella and the bloodsucker had never had that fight, I would probably never have seen her again. No matter the consequences or the difficulties we were bound to face, I didn't regret what we had done. Not at all. I had my Bella back, and I wasn't going to let her go this time. The question was, would she go back to her bloodsucker? Again? I don't think I could've handled that. It broke my heart just to think about it.

Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Bella?" My voice sounded gravelly, so I cleared it. I could feel her nod against me. "Are you alright?" Another nod. Was she having just as much trouble getting her words out as I was? That must be it. Or maybe she just didn't know what to say. Neither did I, for that matter. "Bella . . . please, just say _something_."

She sighed - _not_ a good sign. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. What if she was regretting what had happened? What if she wanted to go back to her bloodsucker? What if she wanted to leave me behind - again?

"I . . . I just don't know what to think . . ." Bella said. She sighed again before going on. "I can't go back to Edward. There was a reason I left him and came back to you, and even if I don't really know what that reason is, I have to acknowledge that there _was_ a reason. I can't just go back to him when I don't think I even feel the same about him anymore. I love him, sure, but . . . I don't know. I mean . . . I love you, too. But I know I don't love you both in the same way. I don't even think I can envision life as a vampire anymore." I cringed at the word 'vampire', even though what she had said made my heart soar, if only slightly. "But . . . I can envision my life . . . with you, Jake." My eyes widened, but since she wasn't looking at me, I knew she hadn't seen. "Now that I'm . . . _pregnant_ . . . I . . . I really hope they're yours."

I looked down at Bella in disbelief. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Granted, I'd been waiting for a long time for Bella to say this. It just caught me so completely off guard.

"Bella . . . what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you, Jake. I want to be with you. I can't go back to Edward, not now. And, chances are, the babies are yours anyway, and I couldn't ever take them away from their father. Even if I decided not to be with you, I would still stay around here close so you could see them. My future with Edward is lost. Hell, I was fooling myself that it was ever in my grasp anyway. I want to have a future with you. I've been lying to myself for far too long. I can't . . . I can't lie to myself anymore. I'm surprised it took me this long to figure it out, because God knows how horrible of a liar I am."

"You're . . . you're not going to leave me? You're going to stay with me?" The shock I could feel radiating through me clearly showed in my voice, but I was beyond caring, beyond caring about anything except for the beautiful girl sitting next to me. I got up off the seat and knelt down on the garage floor in front of her. Taking her cold hands in my hot ones, I stared up into her eyes. I saw nothing but love there, nothing but the love she held for me. I knew my eyes showed the same love for her. And I know she saw it, too.

"No, Jake. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I care about you too much. I love you." She smiled then, and though it wasn't a big smile, I knew it was all she could manage right now. I knew she was happy. I could see it in her face. And my heart was swelling, to about four times it's normal size by the feel of it.

She loved me. She'd chosen me. How the hell did I get so lucky?

Bella stayed with me for the rest of the day. We just hung out in the garage, on that same little seat. I could already tell that would be my favorite place for the rest of my life - the place where Bella told me she loved me, chose me, would never leave me. We had a lot to talk about, but we didn't talk much. Mostly we just sat there, leaning on each other like we'd always done. That's why we were so good for one another. She completed me like I'd always completed her.

When it started to get dark, I knew I had to go in and face my dad or he'd call Sam to come and "investigate" what was going on. He was too curious for his own good. I told Bella, and she sighed, saying she had to get home to Charlie, too. Something about making dinner. I don't remember. I was too busy looking at her beautiful face. I let her borrow my car. She was coming back in the morning, and I didn't need it anyway. If I went anywhere, it would be my wolf form. We kissed goodnight, and it was like no other kiss we'd ever shared. This was not something I'd taken without asking, or something I'd asked for to make her feel guilty, or something she gave out of passion in the heat of the moment. This was something we both gave out of love. It was the best kiss we'd ever shared.

I watched her leave until I couldn't see the car anymore. Then I walked slowly up to the house, wanting to prolong the moment as much as possible. I _really_ did not want to walk into that house, but I knew I had to man up and do it. My life of childish behaviors was long gone and over. I knew in my heart the babies were mine . . . so I had to get over acting like a kid. I put one hand in my pocket and pushed open the front door with the other. My dad was sitting in his chair at the kitchen table, waiting for me to come in. He must've seen us leaving the garage, and Bella driving away. I sighed, steeling myself for the conversation we were about to have. I didn't have any intuition as to what kind of conversation it would be.

I went to the kitchen and sat down in the chair across from him. He didn't say anything, waiting for me to speak first, I guess. His arms were crossed on top of the table, and I copied him in that. I looked down, and finally managed to get the words out of my mouth.

"Bella's . . . um . . . Bella's pregnant." I didn't look up to see the expression on his face, so I didn't know what he was thinking right now. "She's . . . um . . . having twins. We won't find out if they're mine . . . or _his_ for a day or two, though. But . . . twins run in families . . . . Rachel and Rebecca are twins . . . . So there's a good chance they're mine . . . . Bella wants to stay with me, too . . . . She really did choose me, dad . . . ."

"What about the vampire, son?"

I couldn't look at him, so I spoke to the table. I was still afraid to see his expression. "She doesn't want to be with him anymore. She wants to be with me."

He didn't say anything, so I forced myself to look at him. He didn't really have any particular expression on his face, but at least he didn't look disappointed with me. "I am happy for you, son. I don't really agree with some of the decisions you've made, but I am happy for you. Are you and Bella going to keep the . . . the babies?" His voice choked, and I realized he was working really hard to make himself sound calm and collected.

"We haven't talked about all the . . . details yet. But I want to. And I don't think she has it in her to not keep them."

"That means a great deal more responsibility than you're used to, son. Are you really ready for that? Are you ready to be a father? You're almost seventeen, not even a legal adult yet. Are . . . are you up for this?"

His careful façade was slowly breaking down. "As long as I have Bella, I'm ready for anything," I said with confidence. I meant it, too.

"You're gonna make me a grandpa when you're so young?"

I couldn't say anything. I just smiled.

**There you go, guys. I know it's not my best, but I tried. **** I already know where the plot line is going, and I hope you like it. Most of you, if not all, will probably hate me later in the story, but that's alright, lol. Tune in next chapter to find out what you probably already know - who the father of the babies are. And keep on reading for an intense confrontation from our favorite vampire and werewolf!**


	17. Ch 16 How do you tell

**Chapter 16 ~ How Do You Tell Your Father You're Pregnant? At Eighteen?**

**Bella's POV**

The drive home was the longest I'd ever taken - not factoring in the speed of my truck. Driving in Jake's Rabbit felt strange, yet comforting at the same time. I still couldn't wrap my head around what I had professed to Jacob. I was choosing him - despite everything I had been through over the past couple of years with Edward. And yet - Jake had been so much a part of my life as well. I'd finally realized just how _much_ a part of my life he was. _This_ was the path my life was supposed to take. Even now, I couldn't figure out how I'd been going down the wrong path this whole time. But then . . . how else would it be this easy? And I had to wonder . . . if Edward had never left . . . would this have ever happened? Would I have run to _Jacob_ of all people? Or would I have even run away at all? If the constant possibility of Edward leaving me wasn't always hanging over my head?

I was no longer going to blame pent-up sexual frustration on what I had done with Jacob. I loved him. I loved him so deeply, and I still couldn't believe I hadn't seen it until now. If I had, maybe I could've prevented this whole mess. Besides, Jake had never left me - of his own free will, anyway. The only time he ever had was after he'd first become a werewolf and Sam had ordered him to.

Why did I ever jump off that stupid cliff?

I pulled into the driveway, dangerously sick to my stomach. Charlie's cruiser was parked in its usual spot, which didn't help the queasiness in the least. I sat in the driveway a full ten minutes - I watched the clock on the dash - before Charlie looked out the kitchen curtains and started at seeing me behind the wheel. As he came out the front door and toward the car (a very confused look on his face), I realized I'd left the car running the whole time. I turned it off quickly, not wanting to waste any more gas, and got out of the car just as Charlie reached the front of it.

"Bells?" Charlie asked, concern woven through his voice. "Why . . ." He looked _really_ confused now. "Why are you in Jacob's car?"

I didn't say anything right away. I looked down at the ground, pushed away from the car, and shut the car door.

"Can . . . we go inside, Dad? I have to talk to you about something."

Charlie got this look on his face, like he didn't quite know what to think, but he nodded at me. His face turned expressionless, but with an edge, almost like he was trying to hold something in. I just couldn't imagine what. Charlie put his hand on my back, and we walked into the house together. When we got in, he went into the kitchen, but I went straight through to the living room. I set myself gently in the corner of the loveseat and curled my legs up underneath me. I stared down at the floor. I planned on keeping my eyes there through the whole conversation, but who knew if I would be able to stick to that.

A minute or so later, Charlie set a glass of water on the coffee table in front of me, startling me and making me jump a little; I hadn't noticed him come in. Then he almost stomped his way over to the armchair and flopped - there's really no other way to put it - down into it, sinking a little bit into the worn-out cushion.

He sighed before speaking, which I knew would make it all the harder to get out what I knew I had to say.

"So . . . what's going on, Bells?"

"Um . . . I really don't know how to say this, Dad."

I couldn't seem to make my mouth move anymore, I stared up at him guiltily, but only out of the tops of my eyes; I was not able to lift my head fully to look at him, not yet anyway. I could tell, though, by the look on his face, he knew. He leaned back into the chair with a _whumf_, a shocked look on his face. Though he had to have seen this coming, right? Underneath it all, after I'd gotten over the fact, I'd had to admit that I'd seen it coming myself.

"You're . . . _pregnant_ . . . . Aren't you?"

He wasn't looking at me, but off into the distance, so I wasn't sure if he saw the nod I gave him. So I said, "Yeah, Dad," only it came out in barely more than a whisper. I cleared my throat. "I called Carlisle. We met at the hospital earlier today, and he did an ultrasound." I couldn't bring myself to tell him anything about Jake and Edward being there. Not yet anyway (I was putting off saying a lot of things today, it seemed). I would tell him, though, eventually. It wasn't really essential to the immediate chain of events. He didn't need to know right this second. "He gave me an ultrasound. I'm . . . definitely pregnant."

He hadn't looked at me yet, and I was feeling really apprehensive now about dropping the ball on him even harder. But I knew I had to do it. This was no time to keep information from Charlie, even though I desperately wanted to.

"Um . . . I'm not just pregnant with . . . _one _baby, though, Dad. I'm . . . um . . . having t-twins."

His head whipped over to face me so quickly I heard his neck crack; he rubbed the side of his neck hard for a minute (I hoped he wouldn't get whiplash from that). "W-What did you say, Bella?"

I was looking down again; I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Twins, Dad. Carlisle said there's two in there. Here's the picture." I leaned up and pulled it out of my back pocket (I hadn't even remembered it was there until now. I handed it over to him and he took it silently. He stared at the two tiny black dots I knew to be on the photo; he was mesmerized, just as I'd been; just as Jacob had been. I don't even think he could speak. Then, before I knew, before I realized what was happening, before I could even think about stopping, the words were tumbling out of my mouth in droves.

"Twins run in families, Dad, and Jacob's sisters are twins, and I really hope these are Jake's because that's who I want to be with, I want to be with Jake and Edward hates me anyway, but don't think I'm just on the rebound or anything, I really do want to be with Jake, and marrying Edward was a mistake, a stupid, stupid _mistake_, and I can't believe I just went ahead and did it even though I've been in love with Jacob too all this time and-"

"Wait. . . . _WHAT_? What do you mean, you're in love with Jake?"

"I mean, I'm in love with both Edward and Jacob, I have been for a long time. I just thought I was in love with Edward more. I thought I couldn't live without him. And I was wrong. I was _so wrong_. I _never_ should've married Edward. He left me, now twice, and Jake's always been there for me no matter what. He's loved me for so long, too, and he's always done what's best for me, and he's the kindest, gentlest person I know. When I left Edward at the airport, there was really only one place I wanted to go, especially when I found the house empty. I mean, if this wasn't meant to be . . . _God_ . . . I would've gone to Angela's or something. But no, I went to Jake's, and I know why. I love him and I'm not giving him up. I'm not giving these babies up, either, no matter what. And . . . _God I hope they're Jake's_!"

Then I was balling. I leaned forward and slid to the floor, on my knees with my forehead pressed to the floor, my hands all but pulling my hair out. I was crying so hard I didn't hear him cross the room and slide down beside me on the floor. He put his arm around me, and held me. That was all. We didn't say anything, but I could hear that he was crying, too. We sat there, father and daughter, balling our eyes out on the living room floor for about twenty minutes. It was like a bad song, a really bad country song, but full of gothic fantasy inputs. _Human girl cheats on her vampire husband, has sex with her werewolf best friend, and is now pregnant with twin half-breeds. _God, what a nightmare.

After awhile, we both sat up and leaned against the couch. Charlie still had his arms around me, and he was stroking my hair now.

"I really hate to bring this up now, Bells, but do Jake and Edward know?"

He wasn't looking at me when he said it, so I followed his example. "Yeah. I left a note here at the house, I don't know if you got it. But both Edward and Jacob came over and saw it, and they met me over at the hospital."

"They came at the same time? Whoa. I bet that was tense."

"To say the least. It was . . . pretty degrading, actually."

Charlie stiffened a little. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he basically called me a whore, said he would get all the details from Carlisle, and told me I could expect the divorce papers in the mail." I continued not looking at him. I didn't want to see his expression. I didn't want to see his face as he processed what I'd said, his emotions splayed out across them – just like me.

"He said all that?"

"In more words than that, but I was just summarizing, really."

"So . . . what now?"

"It's over between us. God knows I wish it would have ended differently, but to be honest I know I deserve everything he said to me and more."

"What about Jake?"

"He wants to be with me and raise the babies no matter what. And I want to be with him. _God, why didn't I realize it before? I could've saved everyone so much pain._ I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know, maybe I get some kind of sick pleasure out of hurting people. Otherwise, why would I keep doing it?"

"Honey, that's not true. The truth is that you're human, and humans make mistakes. God knows I've . . . I've made plenty in my life. Letting your mom go, for one, was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and will ever make. I should've gone after her . . . or something. But honey, you have to realize that dwelling on your mistakes and wishing you'd done something different doesn't change how things turned out. It doesn't help you either. What happened happened, and you have to accept that and just move forward with your life. It's all you can do. Otherwise . . . you'll go crazy. Just like your old man." He said this last sentence teasingly.

"You're not crazy, dad. Just a little nuts from when Grandma dropped you on your head when you were a baby."

He punched my arm jokingly, then I saw his eyes dart down to my stomach, a slightly scared look forming on his face.

"Dad, what is it?"

"It's just . . . I didn't expect to be becoming a grandpa so soon. I didn't want to think of you having . . . kids of your own, because that meant you were growing up, and I didn't want to think about that."

I hugged him tightly to me and laid my head on my shoulder. "We're going to be okay, Dad."

"I know, honey. I know."

The day after next found me waking up at six o'clock in the morning, only to have to sprint to the bathroom where I repeatedly emptied the contents of my stomach – about six times, to be exact. By the time I was done, my mouth was so dry and tasted so nasty, there was no hope whatsoever of me crawling back into bed like I so desperately wanted to.

I trudged down the stairs, dragging my feet, one foot in front of the other. When I got downstairs I looked in the fridge, only to be disappointed that there was absolutely nothing in there that would chase away the taste in my mouth. I considered for a few moments, finally deciding to make myself a cup of coffee, something I never did because I normally couldn't stand the stuff. But I was willing to try anything that might get the taste out.

As the coffee was brewing, I decided to make myself some eggs. That was bland enough, so I might be lucky and not throw up again. The coffee finished at about the same time I was done making the eggs, so I put them on a plate and poured myself a cup. I added a little bit of sugar and milk, and sat down to (hopefully) enjoy my breakfast. Charlie was already gone for work, so the house was very quiet. So quiet that the sound of the phone ringing startled me and made me spill coffee on the floor. I cursed and went to get the phone and a paper towel. I answered it as I knelt down on the floor to clean up the spill.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

I froze. "Carlisle," I whispered, the sound coming out so quietly, if he hadn't been a vampire I'm not convinced he would've heard it.

"I have the results of the test for you."

I nodded, then realized he wouldn't be able to see that, and said, "Uh huh." It sounded a little bit like I was choking.

"It's something I've never seen before, but then again I've never studied someone pregnant with a mythical creatures' baby before."

"Can . . . can you just tell me the results, Carlisle?" I was still whispering, though a little louder this time, but I still hadn't gotten up off the floor. I was holding a paper towel soaked through with coffee, kneeling on the floor, waiting to hear if I was carrying little half-vampires or little half-werewolves. Again, a bad country song with gothic overtones. What was my life coming to?

"One baby has twenty-four pairs and the other has twenty-three. They're Jacob's children, Bella. One carries the werewolf gene, and one will be completely human."

I almost dropped the phone, but managed to hold on. The tears streamed down my face, but for once they were from happiness.


	18. Ch 17 Gone for Good

**Chapter 17 ~ Goodbye For Good**

"You know we love you, Bella, right?"

"Yeah, Carlisle. I know. I love you guys, too."

"The fact that we love you makes this so much harder to say. We love you . . . but this is killing my son."

"I know," I said, my voice breaking. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"I know you are." Carlisle paused for a moment. "If he wants to talk to you, he'll call. He doesn't want you to contact him anymore. In fact, none of them do."

I could feel the tears start to course down my cheeks, but I made no move to stop them. What was the point? "K," I said, still whispering.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know you are. I'm sorry, too. More sorry than you'll ever know."

"Can I talk to Alice?" I asked, my voice shaking now.

"Everyone has already left. I'm going to stay until you have the babies, to make sure everything goes okay. I wouldn't trust your pregnancy to anyone else, considering your . . . special circumstances."

"They're gone?" I squeaked out. "_All _of them?"

"Yes, Bella. They have all been . . . deeply hurt by your decision. But they are understanding. Especially Rosalie, surprisingly."

"_Rosalie_?"

"Yes. She asked me to tell you she's hurt that you chose your werewolf family over us, but she said if she was in your shoes she would've chosen to stay human, too. She also said to tell you she is still envious of you, and said you would know what that meant?"

I nodded, then realized again he couldn't see me. "Yes. I do."

"I have to go, Bella, but you can call me if you need anything or have any questions. I'll call you in a few weeks so we can set up an appointment for your first check-up."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Carlisle. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"You're very welcome, Bella."

The phone clicked, and he was gone. I sat there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the birds chirp outside, the phone and dirty paper towel still in hand. Then I got up off the floor, hung up the phone, turned off the coffee pot, cleaned up my mess from breakfast, and headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

An hour later I was pulling up in front of Jake's house. His car was definitely quieter than mine, but with his acute hearing he heard me pull up anyway. He peeked out the front window when I arrived, so I guess he'd been waiting for me. It gave me a warm feeling inside.

I got out of the car and hurried toward the house. Jacob came out of the house in black cut-off sweats and nothing else and met me halfway, pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"_Jake . . . can't . . . breath . . ._" I gasped out. He loosened his hold on me without letting me go, and I was able to return the hug.

"I missed you, Bells. What are you doing here so early, though? Not that I mind in the least, but I didn't expect you for a little while longer."

"I woke up early and got sick in the bathroom." His face immediately went from 'happy to see me' to 'concerned'. "No, Jake, I'm fine. I think it's normal in pregnancy. Anyway, I got a call from Carlisle this morning."

I didn't say anything, letting that sink in for a minute. I could tell by the look on his face he knew exactly what that meant.

"W-What did he say?"

"Let's go in the garage so we can talk about it. K?"

"Sure. Let's go." He let go of me, but kept his arm wrapped around me, leading me across the front yard and towards the garage. When we got in, we headed immediately to what I knew I would soon be referring to as "our place". He sat down on the bench seat, pulling me gently down with him, and nestled me snugly against his side.

We sat there for a few minutes before the suspense got too much for him, I guess. He kissed me on the top of my head before saying, "What did he say, Bella."

I got up off the bench and knelt down in front of him. I took his hands in mine and kissed them. I stared up into his eyes, trying to radiate towards him all the love I was feeling in this moment. "They're yours, Jake." My voice came out as a whisper. "One has the werewolf gene and one doesn't, but . . . they're yours. You're going to be a dad."

His face displayed so many degrees of shock I wondered if his face would get stuck like that. Then his face was happy, my shining sun like he always had been. He picked me up off the floor and pulled me into his lap. I was straddling him, which made me blush a little bit, but he captured my lips in his in a passionate kiss that made my head spin with dizziness. We made out for a few minutes – or was it weeks? Days? His tongue danced with mine, making me moan, which made him moan in turn. He turned our bodies to the side, laying me down on the bench so he could stretch his body out over mine.

We made love then, but it was so different than when we had done it the first time. He never let his lips leave mine, but suddenly our clothes were piled in a heap on the floor. I had little time to wonder what would happen if anyone happened to walk into the garage and see us, but our spot was so far back in the corner of the garage, we would hear someone coming. Or would we? I wasn't sure I'd be able to focus on anything right now besides his hands running up and down my body, leaving goose bumps and shivers – though _definitely_ good ones – in their wake. It was like he was worshiping my body. He rubbed his hands over my breasts before taking them one after another in his mouth. He sucked, licked, bit, until I was sure my body was going to explode from the sheer heat of the moment. While he was ravishing my breasts, his hands were doing . . . just wonderful things to me _down there_, but when I tried to reach my hands down to grab his member, he pulled my hands up above my head.

"Keep them there. Or wrap them around me. This is about you. I want to show you how much I love you. You've made me happier today than I have any right to be, Bells. Let me show you how much I love you."

So I surrendered. He went down on me, licking and sucking on me, sticking his tongue and fingers inside of me, then leaning down to taste me again. His actions were making me completely crazy, and I wanted to scream with the sheer ecstasy of the moment. But I sufficed with moaning like crazy, which just seemed to fuel him on all the more.

"God, it makes me _crazy_ when you do that, Bells," he whispered, his voice husky with the longing he felt. "Say my name, honey. Say my name."

"_Jake. . . . Jake . . . please. . . ."_

He did as I asked, bringing his body up and back over mine. He slid into me easily; I was _really_ wet. He went slow, letting us languish in the moment. He would bring me to the edge slowly, only to stop for a minute and let my body ease back. It was making me crazy. I met each thrust of his with an upward thrust of my own, and when he tried to ease me back from the edge again, I wrapped my legs around him.

"_No, Jacob. If you don't want me to scream, you will fuck me as hard as you possibly can._"

"_But it would be so erotic to hear you scream, preferably if you were screaming my name."_

"_Jacob I swear to God! Please! Please!"_

He obliged, and I fell. Nothing was real anymore, except for the two of us in that one moment. It was literally bliss. When he had emptied himself in me (because, really, it wouldn't matter anymore anyway, ha ha), he fell over to the side and pulled me on top of him so we could relax better. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch (I hadn't even noticed it there until now) and laid it over top of us, effectively covering our nakedness.

Just in time, actually, because the next thing I knew I heard a gasp from somewhere out of my line of vision. I would've fallen off the couch if Jake hadn't wrapped his arms tighter around me at the last second. 

"_Jesus, _Embry, you scared the shit out of me!" Jake yelled. Embry had a look of pure shock on his face that would probably be permanently etched there. Jake gave him a look like he might be coming down with stupid syndrome, and said, "Can you give us a minute, here? Let us get dressed then come back in."

"Sure, sure, Jake. I'll . . . I'll just do that." He all but ran out of the garage, and stopped outside the entrance with his back turned to us.

After Jacob helped me up, he started giggling, which soon turned into full-out laughter as we pulled our clothes on. He didn't seem embarrassed in the least (which I guess was more because of the fact that no one in the pack had any secrets whatsoever, so he had probably heard worse from the minds of his brothers), but I could feel that my face was an intense beet red, that might permanently affect the pigment of my skin. He looked at me after a minute, realizing I wasn't laughing with him, I guess. He was still smiling, though, as he said, "Bells, relax. It's not the worst thing we've heard from each other's minds, trust me."

"I figured that, but it's still pretty embarrassing. And it is _not_ funny."

"Actually, it's pretty hilarious. I mean, did you_ see_ Embry's face?" He laughed out loud again and put his arm around my shoulders, leading us both – fully dressed now – out of the garage and into the daylight.

Embry was standing with his back to the garage, but a side of his face could still be seen (and even with the darkness of his skin, I could tell he was blushing). Even if the pack had seen some . . . _things_ . . . in each other's mind, I was sure that none of them had ever actually walked in on a scene that he had walked in on.

Jacob had stopped laughing, but he still had a huge grin on his face. Embry turned around, diverting his eyes from me, and said, "I went up to the house to see if you wanted to go cliff diving with us, but the phone rang when I got into the house. Your dad answered it and said it was for you, and could I come down here to see if you were in the garage."

"Who is it?" Jacob said, a confused look on his face that I was sure mirrored my own.

"I dunno, dude. But your dad said it sounded kind of . . . urgent, I don't know."

"Alright."

We started off in the direction of the house, but after a few steps Embry stopped and said, "Hey, man, I'm really sorry about . . . you know . . . walking in on . . . you guys and all."

"Hey, no harm no foul, man." He laughed again, then the three of us continued back up to the house. Jacob led me to the couch, helping me sit down with a little more care than necessary, making Embry raise his eyes a little in a way that clearly said 'I think we need to talk later'. Jacob just shrugged a little bit before heading into the kitchen to take the phone from his dad. Embry came to sit down on the other end of the couch from me.

Jacob took the phone and said, "Hello?" I could see the look on his face immediately change from confusion to anger before he turned away from me and faced the opposite direction. He was talking really low, but I could still make out the words if I strained my ears hard enough.

"_What do you want?" _Silence. "_There's nothing to talk about." _ Silence. "_Fine_." He slammed the phone back down on the receiver. He came back over to me and leaned over me so he could place a kiss on my forehead.

"Honey, I've gotta go . . . do something for a little while. Do you mind hanging out here for a little while?"

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked, the traitor worried tone creeping into my voice.

"It's no big deal, it's just something I have to take care of. I'll be back before you know it."

"Um . . . okay."

"Hey Embry, come outside for a sec, okay?"

Embry nodded at him, obviously understanding a hell of a lot more than I did, and followed him outside. I was _really_ confused now. Embry came back in after about a minute, Embry came back inside, alone. He sat back down in the same spot on the couch and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "Guess I'm hanging out here for awhile," he said.

Jacob's dad rolled himself out of the kitchen and said, "Hey kids, I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to roll myself over to the store, pick up a few things."

"Do you want me to take you, Mr. Black?" Embry said.

"No, no, I'll be alright. You kids stay here and hang out. I need the exercise anyway." He gave a little smile and rolled himself out the front door, shutting it behind him.

I turned to Embry when he was gone saying, "Okay, start talking."

He looked at me all confused, and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on with Jake? Where's he going?"

"No idea."

"I'm not stupid, Embry. I know you know where he went."

He stared at me for a few minutes, not saying anything, and said, "Okay, I'll make a proposition with you. I'll tell you where Jake went, if you tell me what the hell is going on with you and him."

I thought about it for a minute, weighing my embarrassment against wanting – no _needing_ – to know where Jacob had gone. "Alright," I said. "I'll tell you."

He stared at me for a minute, obviously waiting for me to say something. Which I didn't. "Well," he said, "start talking."


	19. Ch 18 The Showdown

_**Before you read this, guys, I want you to NOT HATE ME.**__**This is not all of "the showdown". There was just too much to write, so this is kind of a prelude to the showdown, really. I thought I would get the next chapter with the actual confrontation written and then just post them both, but I've already had you guys waiting, like, a week, so I thought I'd just go ahead and post it. You can all throw mental tomatoes at me later, but for right now just tell me what you think. I love you guys! Thanks for being so faithful (and patient) with me. xoxo**_

**Chapter 18 ~ The Showdown**

The expression on Embry's face was simply priceless. As much as I wanted to keep on laughing, I contented myself with laughing on the inside; I didn't want to make his face any redder that it already was. We were walking up to the house when Embry stopped. I turned to look at him. He was staring at the ground.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about . . . you know . . . walking in on . . . you guys and all."

I could've stopped him mid-sentence, but it was kind of funny listening to him splutter along. And besides, Bella's blush was adorable. "Hey, no harm no foul, man," I said, giving a little laugh I just couldn't contain. He didn't say anything else, and we continued on into the house.

When we got in, my dad was in the kitchen by the phone. I led Bella over to the couch and carefully helped her sit down, which was probably going to get me a pretty funny look from Embry. He was probably already wondering what the hell Bella and I were doing naked in the garage together (it was obvious, but still, there would be questions).

Sure enough, when I looked up, he was giving me a quizzical look that said quite obviously, 'We're going to talk later'. I just shrugged, and went into the kitchen hearing him plop down on the couch.

Dad was by the kitchen table with the phone in his hand. He didn't say anything, jus handed me the phone; he had a slightly worried expression on his face.

I put the phone to my ear, confused now, and said, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line made my mood go sour instantly. An intense rage blew through me. I had to take a few deep breaths to keep myself from phasing right there in the kitchen.

"Jacob Black? This is Edward Cullen."

What the hell was this _bloodsucker_ calling me for? "What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Now." He had the nerve to sound just as thoroughly pissed off as me.

I turned away from my dad and tried to make my voice go lower; I didn't want Bella to hear. Needless to say, I didn't succeed. "There's _nothing_ to talk about," I growled out, menacingly. See? No success.

He growled too – the _nerve_ of him – before saying, "Meet me at the treaty line now. If you don't, I'm coming to you. And you know what that would mean."

There were a million things I wanted to say to him, but none that I would say with Bella just in the other room in easy hearing distance.

I mentally weighed my options. I could ignore him, and hang up on him right now (which I sorely wanted to do), but I had absolutely no doubt that he would be true to his word and would come after me. And he definitely wouldn't be coming alone. It would mean a fight, if they broke the treaty. A fight to the death. I couldn't allow that, not with my dad and Bella – _pregnant_ Bella, no less – here in the house, unable to protect themselves. Not to mention a whole host of my fellow Quileutes (not that I thought the bloodsuckers would take it any farther than my front yard, but who knew. And not the mention it would hurt Bella severely if any of us got hurt or killed.

Or, I could go and meet him head-on. I would stay on my side of the line until he crossed it. Then I could claim – truthfully – that I was only protecting myself if – _when_ – it came to a fight. And I destroyed his sorry ass. I _really _hoped it came to a fight. But I wouldn't be stupid enough to go alone. No way in hell.

"Fine," I growled out. I couldn't seem to control my tone of voice (not that I was trying all that hard, really). I dropped the phone into the receiver probably harder than I really needed to, but I was really pissed now and it made me feel good to let off some steam. I turned around, and my dad was giving me a look that said, 'You really didn't need to throw it,' but I really didn't care right now. I picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and scrawled quickly, _Tell Sam to get everybody phased. Embry will stay w/ Bella._ I gave it to dad and didn't wait for an answer before going back into the living room. Hopefully he would have enough sense not to give anything away to Bella; the last thing she needed right now was to be stressed out and worried – which, if past experiences had taught me anything, she definitely would be.

The first thing I noticed, of course, was Bella; she had a worried expression on her face. I had to do what I could to reassure her that everything was okay. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Honey, I've gotta go . . . do something for a little while. Do you mind hanging out here for a bit?"

"Jake, what's going on?" Her expression had crept into her tone, and I knew she had to be really worried if she was doing nothing to hide it – and I could always tell.

"It's no big deal, it's just something I have to take care of. I'll be back before you know it." I gave her a reassuring smile, but I don't think she registered it.

"Um . . . okay."

I turned to look at Embry. He had to know something major was up, but he was doing a pretty damn good job of not showing it, so I had to give him props. "Hey, Embry, come outside for a sec." He nodded and followed me out the front door.

I went down the front steps, wanting to make absolutely sure Bella didn't hear a word I was going to say. I would tell her everything later, and apologize for keeping it from her, but it's not like I was lying to her or anything. I really did have something to take care of. And besides, we had the babies to think of now; she couldn't get stressed out. My heart swelled with immense pride at the thought of the babies. It was hard to pull my head back into focus, but I managed.

We stopped about a dozen feet from the house and I turned to face Embry. The mask he'd worn inside for Bella's sake was off, and he was looking intense and serious.

"What's the low-down, Jake?"

"The leeches. Edward Cullen wants to talk to me. I know exactly what he wants. But he's not going to get what he wants. Not ever." I was talking really fast, but he heard me clearly.

"Which _is_?"

"He wants Bella."

"Okay, you're _definitely_ going to have to explain to me what's going on with you two."

"Later, there's not time now. If I don't get down to the treaty line to "talk" with him soon, then he said he's coming to me."

"And he won't be alone, I take it?"

"He didn't say that, but I doubt it. Do you really think so? Besides," I said, not giving him a chance to answer, "I won't be alone either. I told my dad to get Sam and the guys to phase. There's a pay phone at the store. He can get there in five minutes when he's booking it."

"Why don't I just run down there? I'd be faster."

"I don't want to make Bella any more suspicious than she already is. She doesn't need that, especially now."

Embry looked confused. "Really gonna have to explain that to me. Later, I know," he said, putting his hands up and effectively cutting me off from the exact thing I'd been about to say.

"Listen, just stay with Bella, just in case. I don't think the Cullens would hurt her, but just the same, he's really pissed."

"Speaking of Bella, what do I tell her?"

"Nothing. I'll explain everything to her when I get back."

"Dude," he said, his tone implicating that I was stupid. "She's gonna ask. And I'm gonna have to tell her. You know I can't lie to girls."

"Oh, I know. Say whatever comes to your head. Just stall her. Hopefully, I can get back before she gets too insistent."

Embry nodded, putting his hand on my shoulder, and said, "Good luck, man. Don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said, putting my own hand on his shoulder. "Now go. We've already taken too long out here." And with that, I turned around and sprinted to the trees. When I got to the line of the trees, I stripped off my clothes and tied them to my ankle without even breaking stride.

I leapt into the air, and felt the familiar ripple of the phase go through me. Russet brown fur exploded all over me, and I was the wolf. The sheer power and strength were still incredible to me.

I sprinted halfway to the treaty line before coming to a halt and pacing. No way was I going there alone. I would definitely be waiting for reinforcements.

Sure enough, it wasn't even ten minutes before several voices invaded my thoughts. It was almost like the whirlwind of a hurricane, the way all the voices intertwined, making it hard to distinguish one from another.

_Jake, what's going on – _

_Sam said your dad – _

_Man, your old man can really roll fast – _

_How long have you been – _

_Jake – _

_Jake – _

_Jake – _

_Enough!_

That last voice, holding the double timbre of the Alpha, effectively stopped everyone in their thoughts. Not two minutes after that, seven huge wolves moved into the clearing, the large black one who was Sam taking the lead. Paul and Quil were right behind him, Seth and Leah after, and Collin and Brady were bringing up the rear. They formed a semi-circle around me, Sam directly in front of me.

Sam spoke. _Jacob, we need to know what's going on, and we need to know quickly. Your father said it seemed like there might be some kind of emergency._

_It's really hard to explain, Sam. It'll be easier – and faster, for that matter – if I just show you. You may not like what you see, but it's the truth and I don't regret any of it._

Sam was silent for a moment, before saying, _Please show us, Jacob._

No one spoke. I forgot everything else, and just let the memories overtake me. The cab pulling up to the house . . . Bella getting out and running to me . . . our "discussion" inside (I tried to skip over most of the details, but I knew they got the gist) . . . Bella gone when I woke up . . . her note . . . the talk with my dad . . . the days Bella was gone . . . going to her house to find her and talk to her . . . finding the bloodsucker instead . . . guarding my thoughts from him so he wouldn't know what had happened between me and his wife . . . reading Bella's second note . . . going to the hospital . . . seeing Bella there, so frightened . . . comforting her through the whole ordeal of finding out she was pregnant . . . finding out she was pregnant with twins . . . Bella coming to my house . . . telling me the twins were mine . . . telling me that I was all she wanted (I tried to skip over all the details of what happened here, too) . . . Embry finding us under the blanket . . . going to the house . . . the phone call . . . telling Embry to stay with Bella. . . .

The pack was shocked, to say the absolute least. It was a lot to take in, I knew. Even for me it was, and I'd lived through it in less than a month.

_Well_, I said, looking down at the ground. _Now you're . . . all up to speed._

It took Sam a minute or two to say anything. _Jake_. I could hear the shock and surprise in his voice, as hard as he was trying not to show it. _We have a lot to talk about. But that can wait until later. Right now we have a situation to take care of. Everyone take ranks. Let's move._

As we ran, Sam was going through various strategies in his head. What he finally came up with was this: when we got to the treaty line, myself, Sam, Quil, and Leah would phase back to our human forms. Paul would stay wolf in an attempt to keep his temper in check. Seth would stay wolf because he was friendly with Edward, and Collin and Brady because they were the youngest members of the pack. The four of us that were phasing to human (besides the obvious reason I was phasing, and besides the fact that Sam was Alpha), was because we were the most imposing, and because frankly we hated the leeches the most. They would all try to keep the peace, staying on our own side of the line no matter what, so I could talk with Edward about whatever it was he wanted to discuss. Then we would go from there. Sam didn't believe either that Edward would be alone. Neither did anyone else in the pack.

Secretly, though, I was wishing he was alone. I was wishing he'd cross the line so I'd have an excuse to destroy him.

_Jake_, Sam said. _That's not the way to think. We want this confrontation peaceful at all costs._

_Speak for yourself._

_Jake!_

_Right. I'll do my best, but I'm _definitely_ not promising anything._

Quil sniggered, but at Sam's mental command, stopped immediately and focused.

It didn't take us long to reach the treaty line. The leech was already there. And, sure enough, he wasn't alone.

_***puts up book to shield the mental tomatoes***_

_**I don't have too much to write on Chapter 19 – it's pretty much worked out in my head already; it's just getting it onto the computer that's taking all the time. I have to take my hubby to work at 6am, and then take our son to daycare at 8/9am, then work myself at noon, but I get off at 5, so maybe I'll get a chance to finish it up. Hopefully I'll have it finished before the end of the week. I'm not really making any promises, just crossing my fingers.**_


	20. Ch 19 The Showdown Part II

**Chapter 19 ~ The Showdown Part II**

Seven vampires stood there, Edward in front. The doctor, Carlisle, was standing almost directly behind him with his mate, the brown-haired Esme. The blonde and the burly one, Rosalie and Emmett, were a few feet off to the right, and the pixie and the mood-controlling one, Alice and Jasper, a few feet to the left.

Their expressions were so drastically different, I would've laughed if the situation weren't so serious. Edward looked downright furious, but his expression was tinged slightly with worry and sadness; he looked like he was trying not to show it, but he was failing, and miserably. He had his hands behind his back; either he was holding something, or he was trying to keep his cool. Carlisle and Esme looked calm, though also worried. Alice looked like she might cry, if she were able to. Jasper was standing with his hands behind his back, almost in a military stance. But he also looked acutely aware of his distressed mate beside him. Emmett looked mostly indifferent, but like he was up to a good fight if it came to that. Rosalie . . . actually looked calm! This was something I wasn't really expecting, seeing as Rosalie never seemed to really like Bella. Couldn't really figure that one out.

We were still in the cover of the trees, but I knew that the leeches could see us just as easily as we could see them. And even if they couldn't, they could most likely smell us, since the wind was blowing towards them (this I was _very _thankful for, since we couldn't smell them nearly as bad as usual.

_Okay_, Sam said. _Jake, Quil, and Leah – time to phase back to human. Let's hurry and do that. Paul, Seth, Collin, and Brady, I want you to stay in the trees here, but make sure you stay on alert the entire time. I don't want to make it look like we've come with an army, but I want you to be ready to help defend us if the need arises._

We all nodded our assent, then the four of us prepared to phase back. I focused on my human form, and before I could even blink I was standing on two legs. I took my pants and shirt from the now loose coil around my ankle and put them on. I hadn't brought any shoes, but I guess it really didn't matter. When we were all done dressing, Sam looked around to assess the situation (or maybe just to catch his breath for a moment), and then nodded to us all. I walked beside Sam, Quil and Leah behind us, and we stepped out of the break of the trees into a small clearing that served as one of the treaty line meeting places.

Even though they had to have known we were there, a couple of the vampires seemed to startle for a minute (if that were possible), though I knew they had probably just been deep in thought or something. One of them was Edward. Now that he knew what had happened between Bella and me, I'm sure he wasn't exactly all that excited to see me. Though I blamed Bella running to me all on him. After what she told me had happened on their honeymoon, how could anyone blame her for running to someone that would give her comfort? So what if I was incredibly ecstatic over the fact?

When the four of us got to the invisible line, Edward had eyes for no one but me, and vice versa. But his were menacing eyes. "If looks could kill" eyes. Staring daggers, and wishing I would drop on the spot – which is exactly what I was thinking, too. After staring at me for a few moments, he took something from behind his back and threw it at my feet. It was a folder, those yellow ones you use to send documents in. I'd heard what he'd said to Bella in the hospital. I had a strong feeling I knew just what was in that folder. But I had to ask anyway – I had a sick desire to hear the anguish in his voice.

"What's this?" I asked scornfully.

"It's what I promised Bella I would give to her. It's the divorce papers. It's all perfectly legal, I assure you."

"And why, exactly, are you giving them to _me_?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"She's carrying your mutts. I didn't think I could stand being around her right now."

I grew rigid. For all his . . . I don't know . . . _properness_, I had never expected to hear anything like that come out of his mouth. It angered me so much I was seeing red. How dare he say anything like that about Bella? _My_ Bella?

I felt Sam put a hand on my shoulder, at the same moment Carlisle did the same to Edward. They were both doing their best to keep this situation as calm as possible, but I knew if it had been just the two of us in that clearing, all hell would've already broken loose.

I had promised myself that I would stay calm at all costs, and not be the one to initiate any fight that might happen. I had planned to keep that promise. Now . . . I wasn't so sure.

I was trembling under Sam's hand, and felt his grip tighten. How I longed to break free of Sam's hold and leap over that line. . . . But I wouldn't do that. It would hurt Bella too much. And besides, if the consequence of what Bella and I had done – she was pregnant with my kids – had taught me anything, it was that this wasn't the time for me to do anything childish and stupid that would ruin everything. I had thought I'd had to grow up fast when the werewolf gene had taken over in my body. I was wrong. _Now_ I was growing up, and it was time for me to be a man.

"Oh, is _that_ it, Black? Do you feel like a _man_ now?"

Edward's condescending voice broke through my thoughts.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice cautioned him, willing him to calm down.

"What?" Edward snarled, not looking at Carlisle, but staring me down instead. "He thinks he's a man because he can't keep it in his pants. He think he's a man because he impregnated _my wife_."

"Not anymore, she's not," I heard myself say. "Or are these documents not as legal as you claimed?"

"Oh, they're legal, alright," he snarled, his voice low and menacing. "Why don't you just take them and go? You've won. You got what you wanted all along."

I didn't say anything for a moment, just stared him straight in the face. I felt the satisfaction roll through me. I _had_ gotten what I wanted. And I wasn't going to leave without rubbing it in his face.

"Yeah, I'll leave. I'll go home – to _my_ Bella."

I swear if Edward's face could've turned red with anger, it would have. As it was, all his fury showed plainly in his eyes and his bared teeth. He looked about to lunge at me – which I hoped he would – despite his "father's" hand on his shoulder, but before he could do anything to the smirking figure fifteen feet away from him – me – something happened that I think surprised everyone more than anything else that day.

In less than the blink of an eye, Rosalie had moved to stand in front of Edward, and from what I could see, she was glaring at him.

"Now you listen to me, Edward," she snarled, pointing a finger into his chest (which I thought was a pretty dangerous move right at that moment, but whatever – it would be just one less bloodsucker in the world). "This is your own fault, and you know it. You wouldn't listen to me before you married Bella, and you sure as hell haven't listened to Alice and me since you came moping back to the house. I told you before you even asked Bella to marry you – when Alice saw it in her vision – that it would be a bad idea, and she would end up regretting it. Hell, Alice could've told you that, but you've never wanted to hear anything she has to say when it comes to the two of you and the future. Pretty stupid, if you ask me.

"I know you didn't want her to tell you what she saw after you came back, but she told me. Bella's future disappeared to her before you even left the airport. She was gone from you a long time ago, and from what I can understand, you said yourself that if Bella ever chose Jacob over you, you would step aside. You've never wanted her to be anything _but_ _human and happy_, and now that she's chosen that path, you're making a nuisance of yourself, and moping over something you let happen in the first place."

"Yeah, I said that Rosalie – I won't deny it," Edward said, in a defeated voice. "But I didn't mean _this way_ – with her _cheating_ on me and running to that dog!"

"Again – your fault. When she kissed him in the clearing –" Edward looked confused, but Rosalie interrupted him, "You should be more careful where you talk to people. I have very good hearing, Edward. Anyway, when she kissed him, you didn't do anything about it. You pretty much condoned it right then! How could you not have known this was coming? God knows everyone else did! We've just been waiting for it to happen. You're so used to just forgiving every little thing she does without a second thought, you can't bring yourself to accept it when she acts human! I just don't get you. You two were never really right for each other anyway, you wanted too many different things, and you need to just walk away before you get yourself into a whole heap of trouble you can't get yourself out of. And needless to say, you don't want to hurt Bella, and hurting the dog would kill her. Just walk away. And _this time_ don't come back. No one else in your family is, except for Carlisle, and that's just for a few months. Just walk away, Edward, and consider it the best thing you ever did."

Strangely, Rosalie calling me a dog didn't sting so much as when anyone else did it. I suppose I could understand it was just in her nature. Anyway, to say the least, we were all completely stunned into silence after Rosalie's speech. She turned away from Edward and began to walk toward the trees, presumably to leave. Strangely, she was walking at an almost human speed. She'd only gotten a few feet when she turned around and looked at me.

"Tell Bella for me that it would have been nice to have her for a sister, but I'm glad she made the choice she did, and I'll miss her." After pausing for a second, she asked, "How is she?"

"She's good."

"Good," she said, nodding. "Good." And with that, she disappeared into the trees. Emmett followed behind her.

No one said anything for a moment. Edward had put his head down and was staring at the ground. When he spoke, his voice was almost too low for me to hear, but I managed.

"Take care of her Jacob. Take care of her better than I did."

"I wouldn't do anything less." I didn't say this with contempt, anger, or even scorn. There's something about seeing a man – vampire, bloodsucker, whatever – break apart at the seams, that kind of kills your vibe for verbal punishment.

"I won't bother you guys ever again. I can promise you that. I . . . don't think I have the strength in me for that."

He left then, and I had an inkling of a feeling that we would never set eyes on that particular bloodsucker ever again. Personally, I hoped no one ever killed him, so he could go on living – figuratively speaking, of course – with the knowledge that he had lost to his mortal enemy, someone so much younger than he was.

Alice walked across the field toward me, though she was careful not to cross the line. She pulled something out of her jeans pocket and handed it to me. I walked towards her to take it. It was a note, quite thick, and folded into a smallish square. Please give this to Bella for me. I said all I need to in here.

She was gone then, too, and Jasper with her.

"Tell Bella I will call her in the next couple of days to set up an appointment for her," Carlisle said. He and Esme were the only vampires left in the clearing then. "You are more than welcome to come."

I only nodded at him. They left too, then, leaving me to wonder how the hell that had ended without anything more than some nasty words. I shook my head, dumbfounded. Turning around to face the rest of the pack, I realized they were just as dumbfounded as I.

"Damn it!" Leah yelled, making me jump.

"What?" I yelled at her.

"I didn't even get to kick anybody's ass!"

**I'm so sorry guys! I really didn't mean for it to take me that long to get up another chapter. I just had a severe case of writer's block, and I was a little depressed about an F I got in one of my classes. Anyway, here it is – the chapter you've all been so desperate to read. I hope you enjoyed it. **** The next chapter will be the talk between Embry and Bella, which I know is also one you have all be clamoring to read. Just know that life is really hectic right now. I have to go out of town early in the morning Friday, along with having two projects due that day, but I will still try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please don't get too impatient with me. I love you guys! Leave me lots of reviews!**


	21. Ch 20 The Talk

**Now I bet you REALLY won't see this coming (you'll have to wait till the end to know what I mean). All I have to say is – let the hate mail come. Lol. I hope you still love me when this chapter is done. Just remember, not all is as it seems. **

Chapter 20

I turned to Embry when he was gone, saying, "Okay, start talking."

He looked at me all confused, and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on with Jake? Where's he going?"

"No idea," he said, a little too quickly.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not stupid, Embry. I know you know where he went."

He stared at me for a few minutes, not saying anything, then said, "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you where Jake went, if you tell me what the hell is going on with you and him."

I thought about it for a minute, weighing my embarrassment against wanting – no, _needing_ – to know where Jacob had gone. "Alright," I said. "I'll tell you."

He stared at me for a minute, obviously waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, he said, "Well, start talking."

I shrugged, not wanting to answer his questions, but desperately needing to know where Jake had gone. He kept staring at me, and I knew he wasn't about to relent, so I sighed, saying, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, namely, what's going on between you and Jake."

I stared down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. "You . . . kind of walked in on us. I would think it's pretty obvious what's going on with us."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Embry said.

"Uh . . . yeah, no biggie."

Embry was silent for a minute before saying, "I thought you were with . . . Cullen."

Funny, how the sound of Edward's name didn't even make me flinch anymore. Maybe all I'd needed to do all along was give in to my feelings for Jake. Maybe my existence when he'd left wouldn't have been so pathetic.

"Things . . . change," I said, throwing my hand up slightly into the air.

"Such as?"

"I dunno. I guess I just hadn't . . . thought all of my decisions through thoroughly. And then I did," I said, shrugging.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," Embry said. He was looking down at the floor too, now, I noticed.

"It's not that. This . . . this is just hard for me to get out."

"I understand. Jake's my boy, he's my boy, he's my best friend. I just don't want to see him hurt."

"I won't hurt him."

"I believe you. So . . . when you thought them through?"

I could see he wasn't going to let this go. "Well, when I thought it through, I realized there was too much in my life that I would be missing if I stayed with Edward and became a . . . a vampire. I didn't want to give it all up."

"Like what, if I can ask?"

"My family, for one. And I don't just mean my parents – you guys, that pack . . . you're my family, too."

"What else?" I think he sensed I needed to get this out, and I was glad he was there to listen.

"Like . . . walking along the beach on a sunny day. Warm sodas in a garage. Driving down the highway at eighty and thinking it's fast. Popcorn and old movies. My friends. Never knowing what the day will bring. Living each day to the fullest, because you know you won't live forever. Changing." I paused for a minute. "Kids."

"Kids? You're already thinking about that? What about Jake?"

I shrugged. "Life is short. Live every day to the fullest, right? And, besides, it's a little late for us to worry about whether or not we want kids." I gave him a look, wondering if he would get it.

"Why's that?" Nope, he didn't get it.

"I saw your face when we first came in the house. I know you were wondering why Jake was being so much more careful with me than usual."

"Well, I know you're clumsy, but it did seem kind of odd to me. Wait – you're not pregnant, are you?"

His eyes were bugging out; I think he got it now.

"I guess I should've let Jake tell you, but I figured if he's with the rest of the pack, they'll already know. And you probably wouldn't want to be out of the loop or anything."

He was stunned. "Jake's gonna be a _dad? Already?_"

"Twice over. I'm carrying twins. One with the wolf gene, one without."

"Wait! How the hell do you know that?"

"Carlisle. He tested me."

"The vampire doctor?"

"Yup. He said his family is leaving, but he'll be staying throughout my pregnancy, He said he wouldn't trust it to any other doctor."

"Geez. How does Jake feel about all this?"

Just at the mention of his name, I felt my face light up. It was crazy. I had thought, in the past, that I would only ever feel this way about Edward. But my feelings for Jacob were so incredibly stronger.

"He's thrilled about the pregnancy. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. He told me that, besides choosing him over Edward, giving him a child was the best thing he could ever imagine. It's funny, because I never would've ever thought I'd be becoming a . . . _mom_ – _wow_, I'm gonna have to get used to that word –" (Embry chuckled), "at eighteen. I hadn't really even thought about kids until I found out I was having them. I guessed I've really changed, though."

"You know, when you decided to marry Cullen, it really broke Jake's heart."

I looked away and over at the wall; I _really_ didn't want to hear this, even though I knew I needed to. "I know."

"When he left, even though he didn't say anything, we all knew what he was feeling. It was painful for us, too, to "see" him like that."

"At the time, I thought it was what I wanted. But, like I said, I changed. And I'm glad I did. I don't know how I could've ever thought I'd go through with it, give everything up. But anyway, speaking of Jake, you promised to tell me where he was going."

"I did, didn't I?" He sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you. You did uphold your part of the bargain, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Please tell me where Jake went."

He sighed again. "Alright. Um . . . that telephone call that Jake got? That was from . . . Cullen."

"What?"

"Yup."

"But . . . why didn't he tell me?" I was stunned. Jake had never kept _anything_ from me. Nothing. Not since he had first turned into a werewolf. But even then, he had found a way for me to know his secret.

"He said he didn't want to upset you, because you didn't need that, or something. I didn't understand that before, even though I do now. He said he would tell you all about it when he got back, but he didn't want to worry you."

"So what's going on?"

"I don't really know. Cullen told Jake they needed to talk, and to meet him at the treaty line. Jake didn't think they'd come alone, because they don't trust us, so he asked his dad to call Sam and get the pack together. He wasn't about to go there alone, either, for safety's sake."

I was getting more horrified by the minute. Where the hell was Jake?

I stood up and began to pace. My voice was trembling slightly when I said, "Be honest with me, Embry. Is there going to be a fight?"

Jake said he would stay on our side of the line, and keep the peace, until they crossed the line. Then he would defend himself if need be. That's all I know."

I couldn't seem to get my thoughts in order, let alone open my mouth and say anything to Embry. He'd been very understanding about everything. Granted, I hadn't told him every nitty-gritty detail, but he'd believed me when I told him I was with Jacob for good, and that was good enough for me.

Slowly, to keep my suddenly nauseous stomach from taking over, I went back over to the couch and sat back down. I leaned over and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"He's going to be okay. Right, Embry?"

My voice was barely more than a whisper as I tried to disguise how badly it was trembling with all my raw emotion. I obviously didn't fool him one bit, because he said, "Shit. This is exactly what Jake wanted to avoid. He didn't want you to get upset, and now. . . . Damn it, I shouldn't have said anything."

"You didn't answer my question, Embry," I said, looking up at him. "Is he going to be okay? Is he going to come back to me?"

Embry looked startled at how obviously distressed I was. He visibly calmed down quickly, though, not wanting to upset me any more, I guess, and said, "Sure, Bella, he'll be fine. He's going to come back without a scratch on him. Besides, with Sam there, I doubt it'll get too much out of hand, if at all. No one's going to get hurt."

"But what if one of the Cullens crosses the line? You said yourself that Jake would defend himself, and the pack. That's what he told you."

"Yes. But he wouldn't have asked the whole pack to go if he didn't think all the Cullens would be there too, and that means the doctor and the mind-controlling one."

"He doesn't control minds, he controls emotions. What if he . . . riles everyone up or something, and they get into a fight?"

"Bella, I know you spent . . . a lot of time with the Cullens. Do you honestly think any of them would do something to deliberately start a fight?"

"I . . . honestly don't know. I don't even feel like I know them anymore. I mean . . . I thought Alice was my best friend; we were about as close as sisters. But since . . . all this happened, she hasn't even tried to call me."

"Well, like you said, things change. And Cullen _is_ her brother – for all intents and purposes."

"Exactly." I stared him straight in the face, and wondered at the same time if he was able to discern the panic-stricken look in my eyes (try as I might to hide it).

He put his hands carefully on my shoulders, treating me as fragile as Jake had, but still with a firm enough grip on me to make sure I was listening. "They are going to be okay, Bella. _Jake_ is going to be okay. Trust me." He spoke with the air of a parent telling a scared child that no one is ever going to hurt them (which is total bullshit, but makes the kid feel better at the time, anyway). I wanted to believe the words he was saying, but even still, I couldn't seem to bring myself to no matter how hard I silently tried.

All of a sudden, the full weight of what was happening came crashing down on me. What if Jacob didn't come back? What if one of the Cullens hurt – or _killed_ – him, and I had to live with that? To live with the fact that it was, ultimately, my fault? With the knowledge that my former family had taken away the very most important thing to me? What if I had to raise these babies alone, with only stories and sentiments to tell them who their father was and what kind of man he had been?

How could I deal with that? Alone? I knew I wouldn't literally be alone, but it would sure as hell feel that way.

The nausea bellowed up in me to a point where I couldn't handle it anymore and bolted for the bathroom. It was a major credit to Embry that he followed me to see if I was okay, and even held my hair away from my face to keep it clean, while I emptied the contents of my stomach – several times – into the toilet. After I was done, and the excruciatingly painful dry heaves had passed, Embry handed me some toilet paper so I could wipe my mouth. After that, I burst into uncontrollable sobs right there on the floor. I was so humiliated, but I couldn't seem to stop. I couldn't even bring myself to get up off the floor, and I could feel myself growing hysterical. Embry bent over, picked me up off the floor, and (cradling me to his chest) carried me to the living room where he sat me gently on the couch. He covered me with the afghan covering the back before disappearing into the kitchen.

When he returned a few minutes later, he was carrying a mug of tea – the teabag was still hanging out of the top of the cup. Sitting down next to me, his heat seemed to wrap me in a cocoon, and did what the blanket hadn't been able to do. I hadn't even realized I'd been trembling until my body slowly shuddered to a stop. He helped me take a few sips of the tea before putting his arm around me and laying my head on his shoulder. I was still sobbing, but not quite so hysterically, when I abruptly fell asleep.

JAKE

We thought all the vampires had left. But we'd been wrong. _He_ had doubled back, and caught us all off guard, since the wind was blowing the wrong direction. By the time we had caught his scent, he was on me like – as the ridiculous saying goes – white on rice. He slammed into my shoulder with so much force, there was at least a good chance it was broken.

The pain was excruciating, and embarrassingly, the only thing I could do was lay on the ground in pain.

What a God-awful horrible moment not to be able to change into my wolf form. But what good would that really do, when I would only have three working limbs?

I looked up into the eyes of my attacker, as he stared at me with an air or menace that told me only that he was planning to attack again. And this time, his blow would be fatal.


	22. Ch 21 You're a dumb ass And a jerk

**I have to apologize to all of you that this chapter took so long for me to write. I had to really force it out, and I don't know why. Anyway, I hope it's okay. Let me know. Also, I need to let you know that I will not be making any updates through the month of November. Why, you ask? Because I am entering in the National Novel Writing Month (you can look it up on Google under nanowrimo). It is really cool, but I will probably fail at it (lol). You have to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days, so I have from Nov. 1-30 to get it done. Wish me luck! **

**During the month of November, here is what you all can do to really help me out for when I return in December. You can think about it (as much as you want, seeing as how you get 30 days to do it), and please let me know how in detail you want me to go regarding Bella's pregnancy. One chapter summary, two chapters, five, ten, just let me know. What key points do you want to see in regards to Bella's pregnancy? Home visits where Carlisle comes to the Black home? Office visits where Bella and Jake go to Carlisle's office? Just updates on where Bella is in the pregnancy? Depending on how many chapters I write, that is how in depth I will go. **

**Also, keep in mind, that the less chapters I write, that is the sooner I get to the end. Then I can start on the sequel.**

**YES – there WILL be a sequel! **

**Does that make you happy? Or mad? Or you don't care? Will you read it?**

**I think that gives you plenty to think about during next month, and plenty to review about. If you want, you can even send me a message directly to my email at . I would LOVE to hear from all of you. **

**Thank you so much for your continued support in me writing this story. I really hope you have enjoyed it so far, and really hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Please don't hate me for disappearing for a month.**

**I love you all! Thank you so much. **

**HERE IS CHAPTER 21!**

All I could think about was the pain. Stupid, really, when there was a deadly vampire standing just a few feet from me, hell-bent on destroying me. Teeth bared, fingers curled into claws, and eyes… I couldn't even begin to describe, any normal person would think they were looking straight into the face of death. However, I was not a normal person. I didn't have normal friends. And, as it turned out (extremely surprising in that moment), I didn't have normal enemies, either).

Emmett reached him first. By the time I noticed him there, his arms were around Cullen, one around his chest holding his arms, the other around his neck in a stranglehold. "Come on, Edward," Emmett said in a low voice. "You don't want to do this. Think of your family. Think of Bella." Edward hadn't stopped snarling, and this only made him snarl more.

Emmett began slowly – very slowly – easing him back to the treaty line, where I noticed the rest of the bloodsuckers were standing, waiting, tension evident in all of their features and structures. Carlisle and Esme also looked worried and very sorry, while Alice and Rosalie had added intense anger to their expressions. Jasper was the only one who seemed to have complete indifference, though maybe he was just trying to mentally diffuse the situation.

When – after what seemed like a very long time – Emmett finally got him over the treaty line, Jasper reached out a hand to grip Edward – hard – on the shoulder. Whatever he was doing to the emotions of those around him, it finally seemed to have an effect on Cullen, if only a slight one. His stance relaxed slightly, his hands curling into fists instead of claws. But he was still snarling, and the sound was still very menacing.

Not that I was really frightened, but I had no way of knowing if it was because my pack was surrounding me, or because Jasper's ability was reaching me from across the clearing. I was inclined to believe the former, though, as those of my pack who were in their wolf forms were snarling, too.

Carlisle's expression was horrible to watch. He was a peacekeeper, as I knew well. He had to be devastated that his son – for lack of a better word – would betray the treaty in such a way because of his own anger. He had put everyone in danger for his own selfish reasons (which is why, I'm sure, Alice and Rosalie were looking so livid).

Sam steeled himself, staring Carlisle straight in the eyes. His face badly hid his anger, not to mention the fact that his hands were clenched into tight fists. Carlisle held his hands up slightly in an obvious gesture of peace. As if there had ever, or would ever, be any peace between our groups.

"Please," Carlisle said, in what was almost a pleading tone. "The rest are leaving. I promise you I am the only one who is staying, and only for the duration of Bella's pregnancy."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment. He stared at Carlisle across the clearing for a bit before saying, "We have absolutely every right to attack your coven right now. However, I know you at least hold no ill will towards us. We will allow you – and _only_ you – to visit the reservation to oversee Bella's pregnancy when need be – provided there is a phone call first. Jacob will accompany Bella to your office for check-ups. However, if we get even a hint that any of the others of your coven are in town, or even a thousand miles _near_ the reservation, we attack, no questions asked. You have been warned. I trust you will pass along the warning."

Carlisle didn't say anything, just nodded. Then, he was gone. Just like that. It was only then that I realized the others must have left while he and Sam had been talking. It was a wonder I hadn't noticed them clear out. Had the pain really blinded my senses so much?

Maybe not blinded, but certainly dulled. I'd comprehended the whole conversation between Sam and Carlisle, anyway. After a few moments of silence, we were pretty confident the bloodsuckers were (at least for now) gone. I could tell by the visible relaxation in all of their stances. The wind had shifted (of course, now that it didn't matter), and their stench was already – however miniscully – fading.

Quil reached down for my good arm to help me up, and I nodded my thanks at him. I held my arm (still in excruciating pain) across my chest, and stared at the ground. Then I looked up at Sam. He was giving me a concerned look, and I could just hear him asking me if I was okay. The answer to that right now would definitely be no. Sure enough….

"Jake?" Sam's voice broke through my thoughts.

Before he could ask me, I said, "I'm fine, Sam. Nothing hurt much besides my pride."

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about, Jake. None of us smelled the bloodsucker either. We _all_ let our guard down, and unfortunately you paid for it. For that I will eternally be sorry."

No one said anything, least of all me.

"I'm going to go get my car," Sam said. "I'm going to take you to Emily's so she can look at your shoulder."

"Why do you need your car?" I asked, being intentionally stubborn, though I didn't know why. "It's not that far."

"No, it's not that far – in your wolf form, which you can't phase into at the moment. And you don't need to be walking all that way."

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind walking."

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a minute. "Will you just… _not_ be stubborn right now?" He looked at me. "Please?"

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever." I walked over to a nearby tree and leaned back against the trunk to wait. Sam phased into his wolf form and took off. About twenty minutes later – twenty silent minutes, when it came to me and the pack – I could hear the sounds of a car coming closer to us through the trees. A minute or two later, his old beat up black Chevy pulled up next to us. Sam opened the door and stepped out.

"Quil, Paul, you ride with us. The rest of you run back to Emily's in your wolf form. We'll meet you there."

They all nodded and followed suit.

I was just about to get in the car when my eyes passed over the thick envelope that was the divorce papers, and the smaller and thinner envelope that was the letter from Alice. I picked them up and got in the front passenger seat.

It was a very quiet ride. It seemed to take a very long time to get to Emily's, even though I knew it was only, in reality, about ten minutes.

When we pulled up into the driveway, the others were already sitting on the front porch, Jared with several cookies in his hands. They nodded to us as we got out of the car (me very slowly and carefully) and walked up to and into the house. Emily was already ready in the kitchen with an open first aid kit on the table.

"Jake, I want you to sit down here," Emily said, pulling a chair out from the table. I sat down gently, and she got to work immediately. She poked and prodded and lifted my arm in every way imaginable, me gritting my teeth the whole time. When she was done, she said, "Well, you're very lucky – it's not broken." I was about to tell her that lucky shouldn't include the use of only one of your arms, when she continued with, "I dare say it's already healed some; I expected it to be worse than this. I'm going to wrap it up, though, and I want you to keep it that way for the rest of the day. The way you boys heal, I expect it'll be good as new before then, but I want to be sure."

"I don't need to wrap it up, Emily," I said stubbornly. "It's fine, honestly. It feels better already; I think stretching it out helped."

"I don't care," she said, crossing her arms to show me she could beat me any time, any place at the stubborn game.

I had to laugh at the look on her face. "Fine," I said. "As long as I get to wear a shirt over it."

"That'll be fine," she said.

While Emily was doctoring my shoulder, the rest of the pack raided Emily's counter of sandwiches and cookies. They all talked amongst themselves, but I didn't really listen to anything they were saying. When she was done, everyone was still just standing around, a couple of the guys still munching on food. The kitchen grew quiet, and after a few minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Well, I'm gonna head on home…. Get some rest…."

I got up out of my chair, and Sam got up too. "I'll take you home."

By the look on his face, I knew better than to argue with him. I waved goodbye to everyone, saying, "See you later," and followed Sam back out to his car. We got in and he started it up. The first minute of the ride was quiet, the roar of the engine the only thing to listen to. Then Sam broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, staring out the windshield. I could tell he was almost afraid to look at me.

"Tell you what?" I asked him, playing dumb.

"You know what." He paused. "About you and Bella. About her being pregnant."

"I dunno," I said, shrugging (though I knew he didn't see me because he was still staring adamantly out the window). "It just… all happened so fast, I guess. One minute she was gone at her honeymoon. Then she just… showed up at my house in a taxi, and unloaded all this stuff on me about how her honeymoon with _Cullen_" (I spit his name out) "went horribly wrong because … of stuff" (I wasn't about to tell him everything Bella had told me) "and she was about to leave and… I just _couldn't_ let her leave, Sam. Not again. So I didn't let her go. We… had sex. I fell asleep, and she left, leaving me a note saying she knew who she was going to choose but needed to think about it a little more.

"Then two weeks go by and… nothing. So I decided to go see her and talk to her. Only she wasn't at home. She'd left a note for Charlie saying she'd gone to the hospital. I didn't know what was going on. Then Cullen showed up, too. We both went to the hospital. Then it came out – she was pregnant.

"Cullen yelled at her, saying all kinds of things she didn't deserve. Then he left and I comforted her. I stayed with her and we found out it was twins. She just found out they're mine."

"So… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I have to do – what I want to do. I'm going to support Bella and take responsibility of the kids."

"That's a lot to take on, Jake. You need money to support a pregnant woman, and then two kids. No offense, but you don't exactly have . . . money."

"Well, maybe I'll start that garage I've been thinking about."

"Again, Jake, you need money."

"Quit playing devil's advocate, Sam, okay? I'll start out of my garage at home, if I have to. I'll make it work. I'm good at building things, and I'm good at working on cars. I'll support them somehow, because that's what I have to do. Bella is all I've ever wanted, and I'm not about to quit just because I don't – currently – have the finances. I'll get the money somehow. Poor families make it all the time."

"Is that what you want, Jake? To be a family?"

I didn't even have to hesitate. "Yes."

"You're not just doing this because you feel . . . obligated?"

"Even if that was it – which it isn't – my decision would be the same. I've made up my mind, Sam, and nothing you or anyone else says is going to change that."

Sam was silent for a minute, and then said, "Good."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"If someone could change your mind, I'd seriously consider if you were wholly committed to doing this, but I can tell that you are. And you're not going to be alone, either. You have every one of us in the pack, and you have Emily. If you don't mind, I'd like to tell her later what's going on. I only told her that you'd been injured, I didn't relay the whole situation out to her."

"Yeah, go ahead. The _whole _pack should know, you know?"

We pulled up to my house, but I didn't get immediately out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine."

I got out of the car then, and walked up to the house. When I got to the front step, I turned around and waved as Sam drove away. I turned back around, only to find myself face-to-face with Embry. He glanced from my face to my shoulder, then back to my face, and said, "You're a dumb ass. And a jerk. How dare you leave me with a hysterical pregnant woman, and _not_ tell me she's pregnant. You have _a lot _of explaining to do, and you better get a shirt on before Bella wakes up."

Then he turned around a walked back in the house.

I stood there stunned for a moment, then followed him in. He was in the kitchen, so I went in there.

"Where is Bella?" I asked him.

"She fell asleep on the couch, then after awhile I moved her into your room – figured she'd be more comfortable there."

"Oh."

"She's been sleeping for about an hour or so. I wouldn't wake her up or anything – not that I expected you to. Just saying."

"Hm." I felt stupid. I couldn't seem to say anything except one-syllable words.

"So," Embry said, going to the cabinet for a glass and filling it up with water from the tap. He turned around to look at me, and leaned back against the counter. "You gonna tell me what happened to your shoulder, or do I just have to guess?"

"Well," I said, throwing the divorce papers and the letter onto the table, "the actual 'meeting' was actually pretty civil, not that Cullen didn't try to make it otherwise. Anyway, we thought they'd left, so – being stupid, I guess – we let our guard down. Cullen came back around and rammed me in the shoulder – sprained it, by what Emily said. We played the stubborn game and she won, so I have to keep it wrapped up for the rest of the day."

"Is that the condensed version?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at the envelopes on the table.

"Well, the big thick one is the divorce papers; Cullen wants me to give them to Bella. The smaller thinner one is a letter from Alice – the one that can tell the future. She asked me to give that to Bella, since she didn't really get to tell her goodbye. I told her I would. Those two were always really close."

Both of us were silent for a minute before we heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"_Shit!_" I said loudly, searching around for a shirt to throw on. I had just grabbed one that was laying on the back of a chair, but hadn't managed to put it on before Bella walked into the room, arms crossed and a very pissed off look on her face.

"Um… Jake, buddy, I think I'll take off for awhile. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah. See you, Embry."

Bella stood there for a minute, staring at me with that same expression on her face. Then she spotted my shoulder.

I sighed, waiting for the explosion.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to me. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," I said, as she threw her arms around me. "It's nothing, babe. Just a sprain. I don't even need it wrapped up, but Emily insisted."

"God damn it, Jake, I was so worried about you."

I led her over to a chair and, sitting down, I pulled her into my lap. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't want you to worry. I was going to tell you everything as soon as I got back. I wasn't going to keep anything from you, I swear."

"Don't _ever_ do _anything_ like this to me again, Jacob," she said, burying her head in my good shoulder. "_Promise me!"_

"I promise, Bella. I promise I won't do anything like this again. You have my word. And I'm home and safe, so everything is okay."

I hugged her tight to me, hoping I really _didn't _have to do anything like this again. Because whose side would I have to take? My Bella, or my pack?

I would deal with that decision when I came to it. For now, I just wanted to hold Bella and never let her go.

**Well, guys, here is the chapter. Hopefully I made up a little for taking off for a month by making this chapter longer than normal. Again, I apologize for my coming absence, and please use the time to think about what I said above. I love all of you guys, and keep the reviews and suggestions coming for the next month. I can't wait to hear them all!**

**Thanks - *~* SNikkiP ~*~**


	23. Ch 22 The Letter

**Chapter 22 Jake POV**

A few minutes passed before Bella spoke. Still seated on my lap, my feet flat on the floor, her legs situated between mine, her arms wrapped around me, her head on my shoulder, it was comfortable. I reveled in every moment we spent together, and every second she was in my arms.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

I sighed. "I don't really want to say." She didn't say anything, and silence took over for a moment before I continued. "It was Edward," I said, deciding to use his first name so she would know exactly which of them I was talking about.

She froze, right there on my lap. "What?"

"After we were done talking to the Cullens, we thought all of them had left, so we let our guard down. The wind was blowing the wrong way, so none of us smelled him coming. I wasn't phased when he rammed me in the shoulder."

"He _what_?" she exclaimed, sitting up and looking at me with a shocked look on her face. She looked away from me for a moment before looking back at me, a pained look on her face. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Relax, Bella. The whole pack was there, except for Embry, of course, and all the bloodsuckers doubled back, too. Nothing really bad was going to happen."

"You don't call this bad?" she asked me, gesturing to my shoulder. Before I had a chance to answer, she said, "Did … anyone else … get hurt?" She glanced away from me again for a moment before looking back, that pained look that was breaking my heart still on her face. I knew she was probably thinking about Cullen more so than anyone else; it rubbed me the wrong way, but I understood and wasn't going to say anything about it. She had chosen me, loved me, and was going to spend the rest of her life with me. But they had a history together, and she cared about him a little still, at least cared about what happened to him. I got it. It didn't mean I had to like it, though.

"No. Emmett pulled Edward back, and he and Jasper got him out of there."

"I can't believe that…. Why would he hurt you?"

"He was just angry, Bells. It was pretty clear he wasn't really thinking straight. It probably didn't help that I was there, but he asked me to come so he could talk to me, so … yeah." She didn't say anything, so I continued. "Blondie stuck up for you, though."

This caused the pained look on her face to go to one of surprise. "Rosalie? She did?" She was obviously a little shocked. Maybe more than a little shocked.

"Yeah. She said you were making the right choice for you, or something like that, and he had said if you chose me, he wouldn't stand in your way, so he really didn't have any right to be so angry." She looked at me in disbelief. "That's just what she said."

"But he does," she said.

I was confused now. "What do you mean?"

"He has every right to be angry with me, with you."

"No, he doesn't. What Rosalie said is true, he _did_ say that."

"Yes, he did. But, he didn't mean after we were already married and on our honeymoon. If I had decided to stay with you _before_ all of that, he would've been sad and upset, yes, but he wouldn't be as angry as he is."

I didn't say anything for a moment. "Well … I guess that's true."

"I'm not saying I regret this, any of this, because I don't," she said quickly, giving me a look that said she desperately needed me to believe her.

"I know that, Bells. I know you don't regret this, regret us."

"Of course I don't. But I should've done things differently. I should've done _a lot_ of things differently. This is all my fault, and I know it." I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella," I said exasperatedly. I pulled her to me in a tight hug, hoping to maybe… I don't know… squeeze out all of her bad feelings or something. "It kills me that you think this is all your fault. Who's the one that stopped you from leaving, huh? I'm pretty sure that was me. You were about to leave, and probably none of this would have happened if I had just let you. But I stopped you. I stopped you from leaving and I'm _glad_ because all I could think about was that I wasn't going to lose you again. So really, if anyone is to blame, it's me."

Bella seemed about to open her mouth to say something, but I couldn't seem to stop talking. I needed her to know… exactly how I felt. I mean, I was sure she knew, but I just couldn't keep the word-vomit from pouring from my mouth.

"I couldn't lose you again. That's why I pulled you back, I wasn't going to let you walk out that door again, and go through the pain again of knowing it was the last time I'd ever see you… alive."

I got up off the chair, pulling her up with me. "I want to forever feel your soft skin under my hand." I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek, seeing a blush curl there. "See the glow on your cheeks when you blush." I moved closer to her, wrapping her in my arms, and whispered, "Feel your lips against mine."

I kissed her, long and deep and slow. When we broke apart, we were both breathless and smiling, and she was still blushing.

"Alice gave me a letter for you," I said, deciding it was a good time to get away from the mushy stuff and change the subject. I pointed at the table where I'd left it.

Looking surprised, she turned around and picked it up. Then, noticing the envelope from Cullen, she turned back to me with a confused look on her face. Before she could say anything, though, I said, "It's not important right now." She still looked confused, but seemed to think that Alice's letter was more important, at least right now.

She opened the letter, and began to read. Before long, tears began to form in her eyes. I had to fight every urge in my body not to enfold her in my arms. I knew she needed this moment of privacy, though, so I did nothing but stand there, waiting for her to finish. After a few minutes, she lowered the letter and, realizing there were tears in her eyes, wiped them away hurriedly.

She held the letter out to me and I immediately took a step back, held my hands up in the air at shoulder-height, and said, "No, Bella, that letter's for you. It's… private."

She came toward me, pulled my hands down out of the air, and placed the letter in them. Her voice a little shaky, she said, "I… I want you to read it."

She didn't have to say any more. I could see the determination in her face, and knew it would do no good for me to argue. I took the letter over to the table, sat back down, and read. I vaguely registered Bella coming over to sit in the chair next to me, but once I started reading, I couldn't stop.

_Dear Bella,_

_I remember the very first time I saw you. And no, I do not mean the day in the cafeteria, the day you first laid eyes on me. I saw you long before then, long before my family ever came to live in the oh-so-small town of Forks. Never will you fully understand how miniscule your town is on the map of the world, unless you have experienced such wonders as the vast tundra of Alaska, it's planes neverending._

_However, as small and miniscule as it may be, I knew in that very first vision… it was everything._

_Why do you think I suggested it?_

I looked up at Bella in shock, but she only smiled slightly and nodded at me to keep reading.

_It was the very same vision I showed Aro, that day we were in Italy. I'm sure you remember. But, of course, you won't ever have seen it. Let me try and describe it for you._

_Picture you and Edward running through the forest, the wind blowing the hair back from your face. Edward is smiling as he runs beside you, a look of unimaginable happiness on his face. As you pass a ray of sunlight, the sun sparkles off both of your faces, both of you shining like diamonds. You… you, Bella, are even more devastatingly beautiful as a vampire than you are as a human – if you can possibly imagine that._

_Yes, Bella. The first time I saw you, you were a vampire._

_However, as I have frequently tried to tell people – time and time again – just because I have a vision of something, that does not mean that what I saw is going to necessarily come true._

_Or even that it should._

_So we came to Forks. You and Edward met. He ran away. He came back. You two fell in love. And though I knew over time that that love was not meant to be and would bring only heartache… it was never my place to interfere. And we just won't mention that I was too selfish to let you go myself._

_If Edward never would have left you in the first place, my visions would probably never have changed. However, he did, and he has no one to blame but himself for planting the seed of doubt in your head. Once he did, and after we returned from Italy, my visions of the two of you drastically changed. But, like I said, it was not my place to interfere, and I continue to hold out hope that what my new visions were telling me was wrong._

_Do not misunderstand me – I still saw you as a vampire. You were always determined to go through with that decision no matter what, so that part of my visions did not change._

_Years after changing, though, after every human you knew and loved and cared deeply for was long gone, everything that made you happy in the beginning, now only brought you a totally different array of emotions._

_Sadness._

_Anger._

_Regret._

_You didn't want it anymore. You were forever stuck in a decision you had made long ago that you no longer wanted. You finally knew how the rest of us still feel from time to time, and it killed you inside._

_I am not telling you this to make you sad, or to make you feel guilty about anything. My point about all of this is, Edward was a vampire already when he fell in love with you. Truly falling in love when you are a vampire truly changes something within that cannot be reversed. However, as a human, you fall in an out of love all the time, truly believing in your heart that you are with "the one". Until you finally come across the one you are truly meant to be with, and the long broken road you have been on finally makes sense._

_I always knew you would be my sister. Making the decision you have does not change that in the least. I will forever love you and be next to you at a moment's notice if you ever have need of me. You only have to call. _

_This may shock you just a little, but Rose feels the same way. She agrees that you made the right choice for you, and is happy you went down the right path – which was hard for her to admit, all things considered. _

_We love you, Bella. We all do. You will always be a part of our family, and we will always be there for you no matter what. Though I will miss you, my sister, know that for as long as I live I will never forget you._

_Love,_

_Alice_


	24. Ch 23 I don't want the money

**Bella POV**

The breeze blew softly against my face as I sat on the porch steps looking at the piece of paper in my hands. After reading Alice's letter (and crying in Jacob's arms), I had opened the package from _him_. He had forged my signature on the divorce papers, and signed himself, so everything – our relationship, our time together, our… marriage – was officially over.

I was relieved.

He hadn't written a letter, hadn't put any explanation in, nothing to justify the staggering amount of money he had given me.

Ten million dollars.

It was enough to get amazingly good, decent cars for both Jacob and me. Enough to buy us a house. Enough for Jake to start a garage if he so wanted. Enough for us to… to get married with the most elaborate ceremony. Enough for us to get everything we would need for the babies. Enough for them to both get amazingly good, decent cars. Enough for them to go to college. Enough for them to never want for anything. Enough for so many things that I knew in my heart that neither Jacob and I would ever be able to afford.

I didn't want it.

I didn't want his money, I didn't want anything from the marriage that never should have been, the man that wasn't for me, who was just a dream I was wallowing in when I should never have chased after him when he left me. I didn't want him providing the monetary things in our lives. I didn't want us to _depend_ on him, when I knew we would be just fine ourselves. No, we wouldn't have the nicest things. Yes, we would probably live with his father for awhile – I would say mine, but Jake needed to stay in La Push, to be with his pack. No, I probably wouldn't go to college now, unless it was online. Yes, we would be working like dogs for everything we had for the rest of our lives. No, the kids weren't going to have designer clothes, and yes, they would probably be hand-me-downs, all of their things second-hand.

But we would be happy. We would be happy, just being with each other, providing all of the things for each other that were way more important than money ever would be. Yes, it would be hard. But I would never regret a single moment of it. We would work our asses off to do what we needed to do, provide what we needed to provide, for each other and for the kids.

At that moment, I heard footsteps and Jake came out to sit next to me on the porch. I didn't say a word, but silently handed him the check. I could almost hear the shock – and, yes, anger – that was coursing through his mind. I knew he would expect me to keep it. How little he knew that I was appalled at the very idea. I smiled as I gently took the check back from him, and laughed a little at his shock as I ripped the check to shreds, waving childishly at the pieces as they blew away in the wind.

"Bella…" he said, his emotions portrayed plainly in his voice. He was confused. I understood.

I turned to him, taking his hands in mine and looking into his eyes, ready to spill out everything I had just been thinking.

"He really doesn't know me at all, does he?" I said, laughing. Jake still looked confused, so I decided to elaborate. "Jake, all that money… what would I do with it? Yes, it would be nice to have. We would never want for anything. We could buy nice cars. We could buy a house. If you wanted, you could start up a garage business right away, I mean if that's even what you want to do." He seemed about to say something, but I held up my hand. "Just let me finish, okay?" He nodded, so I continued. "It would be enough for us to have a big elaborate wedding. It would be enough to get the best and most expensive things for our kids. Enough for them to have nice cars. Enough for them to go to the best colleges. Enough for them to never want for anything…. And, I'll admit… it's tempting.

"But… the thing is… I don't _want_ the money. I love your Rabbit, and my truck that you have to fix something on every time we turn around. I don't mind living with your dad, he needs you here with him anyway. The time you take to start up your business will only make me more proud of you, and give you that much more pride in yourself, knowing that you built it from the ground up with your own hands. I don't mind a simple wedding on the beach with family and friends. In fact, that sounds heavenly to me. The kids will appreciate everything they have, because they'll know their parents worked very hard to give it to them. They'll be proud of whatever colleges they get into, and whatever scholarships they get, because they'll know it was their hard work that got them there.

"Money isn't everything. In fact, it's not even that important to me. We don't need ten million dollars from my ex-husband to make us happy. _I_ don't need it, and I don't want it. I never should have married him, when he was just a dream I was trying to make reality. I never should have chased after him when he left me, when I knew it was killing you to let me go. You don't know how much I regret it now." I looked down for a second before looking back up and into his eyes again. "What I'm trying to say is… we are going to be blissfully happy no matter what. We don't need someone else's money to make that happen. We're going to be happy, just being with each other, providing all of the things for each other that are… _so_ much more important than money will ever be.

"Yes, it's going to be hard. We're not going to have very many nice things, but we've never had that anyway, so we won't be missing anything. But I'm never going to regret a single moment of our lives together."

He didn't let me say another word before he was leaning down and kissing me with all the fervor he could manage. I was kissing him back, without abandon, wanting so much more than just his kisses – even though the front porch of his house _really _wasn't the place for that, I couldn't find myself caring very much.

Pulling back slightly, my lips still touching his, I said, "Take me to your bedroom, Jake. Make love to me." I wanted him more in that moment than I had ever wanted anything. He looked at me, the undying love he felt for me portrayed so plainly in his eyes and his expression. Wordlessly, he stood up and picked me up bridal-style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to the back bedroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot, and laid me ever so gently on the bed. I held my arms up, and he gently pulled my shirt off. He undid the button and zipper on my jeans and I lifted my butt up so he could pull them off of me too. I took of my bra and panties myself while he divested himself of his own clothing.

He laid down beside me, gathering me up in his arms, and kissing me again. I fell, my emotions and feelings rushing in a whirlwind of happiness and passion. He made love to me gently, more gently than ever before, as if he wanted to relish in the moment and make it last as long as possible. He moved over me, laying on top of me but supporting his weight on his forearms, his stomach just barely brushing over mine. He swept a few stray tendrils of hair off of my forehead and said, "I love you, Bella. I love you more than life itself."

"I know, Jake. I love you too. I'll never want anyone else but you." I placed my hand on his cheek, moving it around to his neck, and bringing him down so I could kiss him with all the passion I could muster. He moved his hand down to my center, rubbing his hands around and inside, bringing me to the brink of ecstasy. I moaned, and couldn't suppress a cry of pleasure. He covered my mouth with his, slipping his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues spared together, his fingers working me down below, and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside me like I needed air to breathe.

"_Jake… please… I need you… I need you now."_

He entered me, slowly, drawing out the pleasure of the moment as he sheathed himself completely within me, grunting his pleasure and moaning himself.

"_Oh God, Bells… you feel amazing…."_

I looked up at him, the desire, along with the complete and utter abandon I was feeling, surely showing on my face. "Less talk, more action please."

He laughed, but quickly complied, moving slowly in and out of me, bringing me to the very brink of an orgasm before pulling back and letting me settle. Then he would do it again, and I soon couldn't stop my cries of pleasure at all he was making me feel right then. Our bodies really did come together perfectly. I wrapped my legs as tightly around him as I possibly could, and said, "Stop teasing me, or so help me –"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before he was moving in and out of me so quickly it was all I could do to keep from passing out at the sheer strength of my emotions. His hands were pressed on the bed on either side of me, and I reached behind my head to grab the headboard, to at least keep me – however slightly – grounded. My eyes rolled back in my head and I cried out as he pushed me – finally – over the edge. My body shook and trembled, the orgasm sweeping over me from the top of my dizzy-feeling head to the tips of my curling toes. I cried out again as he moaned again in pleasure, his release finally coming, and I was sure he had held himself back until I had reached my peak (which only made me love him all the more, and admire that he had that much self control).

He pulled out of me and laid down on the bed, pulling me against his body, cradling me to his chest with his arms wrapped around me. Both of our bodies were covered in a chilling sweat, which made the heat from his body bearable. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder, and a sudden exhaustion overcame me. This surprised me, but in regards to everything that had happened today, it shouldn't have been. I curled myself tighter against him, and it wasn't long before I fell into a dreamless sleep, so happy just to be in his arms.


	25. Ch 24 Welcome to the family

**Jake POV**

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. Holding Bella in my arms, knowing she was going to be mine for the rest of our lives, knowing we were going to have a wonderful life and were going to raise two beautiful children together… knowing she no longer wanted anything from Cullen, not even his money – something that even I had to admit would have made our lives easier – made me the happiest person in the world, happier than I had ever been.

When I woke up, I looked over at the clock and realized I'd only napped for about an hour. I wondered what had woke me up, because I still felt pretty tired. However, after a second, I heard a loud knock on the door and realized that must have been what had pulled me out of my sleep. As gently – but as quickly – as I could, I pulled myself out from under Bella and pulled a sheet over her. I practically jumped into a pair of cutoff jeans. The pounding on the door became a little more insistent, so I didn't bother putting anything else on. It didn't matter. Whoever was at the door had most likely seen me like this anyway – I hardly wore a shirt, and even more rarely wore socks and shoes, unless I was going into town for some reason.

I slipped out of the bedroom, easing the door shut behind me, and silently sprinted to the front door, flinging it open.

Charlie Swan – chief of police, father to the naked woman in my bed – stood on the front porch, hand raised for another knock. We both stared at each other for a moment, before I stepped outside and shut the door. He looked at me questioningly, and I said, "Um… Bella's asleep…. I don't want to wake her up."

He nodded, turned around, and went to sit on the porch steps. I followed suit, putting my elbows on my knees and leaning my chin in my hands.

After about five minutes of silence – neither one of us wanting to be the first to speak – he broke the silence with a sigh.

"Why didn't you just come and talk to me, Jake? You and Bella? Why didn't you two just… sit down with me and tell me everything that was going on?"

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I just shrugged.

"I mean," he said, going on, "I'm not saying I'm exactly happy about how everything played out, but Jake – you know I've always loved you like a son. I'm overjoyed that Bella wants to be with you. You two… complement each other a hell of a lot better than her and Edward did, and I can tell you're going to be able to make her very happy. You'll have me to answer to if you don't," he said the last part teasingly. "But I don't like being kept in the dark, especially about something as important as this."

"I'm sorry Charlie. I… didn't mean to shut you out, I don't think either one of us did. Things have just… been happening so fast, you know?"

"Oh, I think I completely understand. Things have gone pretty fast for me too."

We both laughed a little bit, and I decided now was as good a time as any to break the new and wonderful news to him.

"There's… something else too," I said, tentatively, feeling the wide grin spread across my face. I looked over at Charlie and saw his brows furrow, probably wondering what the hell else could have happened, confusion at what was making me so happy. "It's good news, I promise. The best, in my opinion."

"I can tell," Charlie said, smiling himself despite the confusion, and gesturing me to continue.

"Um… Bella got a call from Carlisle this morning." Charlie's confusion deepened, so I decided to explain. "When he found out… about me and Bella… he decided to run a paternity test. He had to do some kind of test, what did he call it… and amnio or something? But he was able to test the genes and find out who the… the father is."

"I think I know where this is going," Charlie said, his smile widening. "I'm guessing congratulations are in order?"

I chuckled a little and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah." I looked up at him with a tentative expression on my face, though I was smiling.

"Congratulations, son." He gave me a hug, which surprised the hell out of me, but I returned the hug, happy that I wasn't getting my ass chewed out by him. He pulled back from me then, though, his expression turning serious. "Well, now I have to get to the hard questions, don't I?"

This time he was the one to run his hands through his hair. "It's okay, you can ask me anything you want. Frankly, I'm just happy that you're not mad."

He chuckled a little before saying, "What are your intentions?"

I didn't have to ask him what he meant, because I already knew. I looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. I figured it would probably be better if I were to look him in the face for this one. "I plan on getting my GED, which really shouldn't take me long. I'm going to start my own car shop, and I'll start right away by just working out of my garage for right now. I can do that while I'm getting my GED and I'll be done before… you know… the babies come. I think we're planning on staying here with my dad, he needs my help around here."

"That all sounds like a good plan – really great, actually – but that isn't all I meant."

He gave me a semi-stern look, and I knew he was going to make me say it. Trying to – laughably – be all formal, I stood up and moved in front of him and said, "Chief Swan, I am in love with your daughter. She is the only one I will ever want. I will love her, cherish her, protect her, and spoil her for the rest of her life. I will give her everything she deserves and more. I would love it if you would do me the honor of giving me your blessing… I would love to ask her to marry me."

Charlie seemed a little taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Sit down, son," he said, a slight smile on his face. "You didn't have to go to all the theatrics, you know," he said, jokingly. After another short silence fell over us, he said, "Are you really already thinking about marriage?"

"Well… we've got a couple of kids coming, Charlie. I'm seventeen, so legally I'm an adult her on the rez. I'm going to get my GED, I'm planning on starting a business, there's nothing really holding me back."

Charlie nodded for a few minutes, looking thoughtful. "Is this what Bella wants?"

"She told me earlier she wants to get married. Said she'd be happy with just a small ceremony on the beach with a few close friends and family. I mean… I don't know if she's ready right this minute… she just got the divorce papers from Cullen and all – "

"What?" he said, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah, she just got them… in the mail today."

"Well that must've been a pretty big shocker."

"She was actually… relieved, glad even."

"Really." He seemed surprised, but happy about it, too.

After a moment, I said, "He gave her a check."

"A check?"

"Yeah." I looked away.

"Did he say why?"

"No. I think he just wanted to make sure she was taken care of, though."

"Dare I ask how much it was?"

"Um… I don't think you really want to know… considering she ripped it up."

"She… ripped up the check? Why?"

"She said… we didn't need money to make us happy, especially not his. She said she knew going into this we wouldn't have the nicest things, but neither one of us have ever had really nice things, so we wouldn't be missing out. She said we'd have each other, and we'd have all the things that are so much more important than money, so we didn't need it and she didn't want it."

"Wow. So… now I really have to know. How much was the check?" He seemed to brace himself a little for the answer, and I knew he was thinking about how much money the Cullens always seemed to have.

"Um… ten million dollars," I all but mumbled out.

I looked over at him, and he seemed stunned. After a few minutes he seemed to snap out of it, and whistled low. "Wow. And she just… tore it up?"

"Yup. Right here on this top step. I was just as shocked as you are, believe me. She came out here after she opened up the papers. He didn't send a letter or a note or anything. Just the papers and the check. She just sat out her and thought about it for awhile. She said it was tempting, but I think she just didn't ever want to feel like she… owed him anything, you know? She wanted it to be… finally over."

"Well… that's good. I think, all in all, that's probably the best thing she could have done." We were silent for a minute. "And you guys want to get married, huh?"

"Yeah. It was… her idea, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said a voice from behind us.

I turned swiftly around, and so did Charlie. Bella must have heard us talking outside, because there she stood in her t-shirt and jeans, barefoot and a hand placed (I suspected) unconsciously on her stomach. Her hair was still a little mussed, but I could tell she'd done her best to straighten it out with her fingers. She was radiant, her face glowing.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Hey, honey," Charlie said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said, coming over and sitting beside me on the porch step. I put my arm around her, squeezing her gently, and kissed her on the top of the head. "Really good, actually."

"I'm… I'm glad."

"I heard a lot of what you guys were talking about," she said. "I'm sorry, dad. I should've called you this morning… or something."

"It's okay, Bella. It's… not exactly the easiest thing for a person to talk about."

"I'm glad you know everything, now, though."

"So am I. It's good to know, to not be in the dark anymore. I've been really scared for you the past few weeks, and I'm glad you've… finally found some real happiness. You look… happier than I think I've ever seen you."

We both just smiled, and Charlie got up from the step.

"I've got some things to get done at the station, but I'll catch up with you guys later." He turned to me. "I'd like it if… the four of us could have dinner tomorrow night. My treat at the house. I'll order pizza, and you can tell Billy there's supposed to be a pretty good game on, though I'm pretty sure he already knows."

"That sounds good, Charlie," I said, smiling.

He blushed a little and turned away, causing both Bella and I to get a little confused until he said, "I… uh… don't expect you home anytime soon, Bella, but just… make sure you call. Jake… um… you're welcome at the house anytime…. You know that, right?" I knew the implications behind that statement, but as much as he was accepting of everything, I doubt we would ever put him through the knowledge that we were having sex in his house. My dad was such a sound sleeper, though, it wasn't a problem here at home.

I just nodded at him, smiling now, and was very surprised when he held out his arms to me. I got up and gave him a hug, and he said, "Welcome to the family, Jacob." He took a step back and said, "Officially." We both laughed a little. "You've always been part of the family, though."

He motioned for Bella to join us in the hug, and as corny a moment as it was, it made me happy. When we broke apart, Bella said, "Hey, Dad, could you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, Bella, anything."

"We'll probably be hanging out at Emily's tonight, we haven't got around to telling them much of anything" (I knew she meant the Pack, but couldn't exactly label them as such in front of Charlie, though I could tell by the look on his face he knew she meant my "extended family"). "Could you call Mom and Phil for me? See if they could make a trip down here for a couple of weeks? There's… a lot of things I need to… talk to Mom about."

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "That's right, she still thinks you're… well… sure, Bella, I'll call when I get to the station. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to see you." He smiled and walked to his cruiser. I put my arm around Bella, kissing her on the top of her head again.

"So," she said, after Charlie was gone. "You think the Pack would be up for a little bonfire tonight? I want to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I asked, leading her back into the house.

"Celebrate you. Us. That the babies are yours. I want to celebrate everything that's finally good and right in my life."

"Well, I think we can arrange that," I said, smiling. "Besides, aren't they always up for food and good news?"

We both laughed, and I couldn't imagine anything that would make me happier than being her with her.


End file.
